Fallen and in Love
by Martel Irasia
Summary: Ok, this is one of the first fanficts I ever started writing with D.N.Angel. It's meant to be extremely funny. Dark and Krad's relationship starts to get serious in the further chapters to come, but there is as much random crap as can be found anywhere.
1. A Day of Living

**For the record, I do NOT own DNAngel or any of the characters either, I DO, however own the idea of this story. My own characters will make an appearance, as well as some of my friend's characters, but that's not 'til later. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Though it seems long, it seems longer on paper.**

**Also let me note, and I'm sure most of my readers understand this by now, but to all new readers, let me note that the ( ) are for author's notes, to better clarify the story, and it's just funny to have my comments added there. I think it adds detail and maybe some comedy. Who knows? :shrugs:**

**Ok, to be honest I felt the need to revise the whole of the first seven chapters to make sure that everything made some semblance of sense. So, hopefully I will keep up with this and fix everything. I'm trying to revise the way I write this as well, so that it might become funnier later.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Day of Living**

It was early in the morning as Dark went downstairs to go to the bathroom. Dark got to the bottom of the stairs, and he smiled triumphantly as he saw that there wasn't a spider on the doorknob for once. Dark walked into the bathroom because he really had to piss, and he didn't want to risk any spiders landing on the doorknob when he didn't want it to be there.

Dark was doing as he should have been, when something landed on his head. He reached a hand up and felt around until he found the spider on his head. Of course, this freaks him out, he is afraid of spiders, and he also is afraid whenever there is something, anything, on top of his head.

Dark ran out of the bathroom screaming. _**(His pants still down, mind you.)**_

Upstairs, Krad awoke from all the screaming. _What the hell could be making all that racket?_ Krad pulled the white covers of his bed off and got up to check it out. He was only wearing his white pants so he pulled on a white robe.

Krad got to the stairs and saw Dark running around with his pants down. Krad smiled for a moment then regained his anger from being woken up early.

"What are you screaming about at this hour of the morning Mousy?" Krad asked, anger seeping into his voice. It seemed to resonate throughout the house.

"Get It Off Me, Kraddy!" Dark yelled pouncing at Krad, knocking them both to the floor.

"Get Off Me Mousy! You're Not Wearing Any Pants!" Krad yelled trying to push Dark's heavy form off of him.

"Not Until You Get It Off Of Me!" Dark yelled louder holding tightly around Krad's middle.

"GeT wHaT oFf YoU?" Krad screamed angrily, his voice echoing through the house.

"It's On My HeAd KraDDy!" Dark yelled as though he was in great pain.

Krad looked at Dark's head and sighed when he saw the spider there. Spiders were always the cause of Dark's scared and childish nature. He flicked it off and it went splattering against the window. The spider seemed to have made a faint "weeeeeee" before hitting the window.

"Ugh! Another thing I have to clean up later. Now get off me Mousy." Krad said annoyed.

"Oh thank you Kraddy!" Dark said still holding Krad to the floor.

Krad reached down and pulled Dark's pants up. There was at least no need for Dark to have his pants down anymore.

"You're welcome Mousy, but will you get off me?" Krad asked, anger seeping into his voice again.

"Nope!" Dark said as he buried his face in Krad's chest.

Krad's face turned bright red for a moment. Dark was so childish at times. Then he remembered that he was angry. He had to stay mad if he was ever going to get back to bed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME MOUSY!" Krad yelled loudly. The house shook and it felt as though the whole world must have heard that yell.

Dark jumped off of Krad faster than if a spider had just landed on him. Krad stood up to go back to bed.

"Come on Kraddy. You know you liked it!" Dark smiled.

Aaaaand... Death Glare of Doom! Krad turned on Dark in the flash of an eye. Dark backed away as quickly as was possible while he had a door right behind him.

"Ack! Don't hurt me Kraddy!" Dark yelled covering his head with his arms. _**(This doesn't work very well.)**_ Krad kicked Dark in the ribs instead.

"Please, Kraddy!" Dark yelled in pain. Krad kicked him three more times before going back upstairs to his room. Dark kept his head covered afraid that Krad was waiting to get him when his guard was down. Eventually, Dark pulled his arms away to have a look and Krad was nowhere to be found.

Dark snuck back up the stairs and opened the door to Krad's room silently. Krad was back, fast asleep, under the white covers of his bed. Dark smiled and walked over. Krad had such a beautiful face when he slept. Dark reached out to touch Krad's face, but...

"Don't even dare Mousy." Krad warned in his sleep, knowing full well that Dark would come up to his room even though he just got beaten.

Dark backed out of the room and closed the door. It was best not to wake Krad from his sleep, especially if he was mad at you. Then, Dark got a better idea; he would try to make breakfast. Dark went back downstairs to the kitchen and looked around. What could he make for breakfast? _**(Dark is not a very good cook. Mind you, he can't cook at all. This is a bad idea.)**_

"I want to make pancakes." Dark said to himself looking around the kitchen.

Dark made the batter ok, but he did not know how to cook pancakes. He'd only ever made waffles, like Eggo waffles, which are cooked in the toaster. So, he poured the batter in the toaster, expecting to get the same results as waffles. _**(Not at all a good idea.)**_

In a few minutes, Krad woke up again from the smell of smoke. He sighed deeply. _What did Dark do this time?_ He was probably about to burn the whole house down... again. Krad pulled the covers off again and prepared for the worst.

Downstairs, Dark didn't even notice the toaster as it started to light on fire. (Dark is such an idiot sometimes in this. I hope no one is offended by Dark's behavior.) Then he noticed and started to try to put the fire out. _**(Only making it worse.)**_

Krad came down the stairs and saw the kitchen counter starting to burn. Dark trying his hardest to put out the flames... with feathers. Krad slapped a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Krad asked annoyed now that the kitchen was burning, and that he had been woken up again this morning.

"I was trying to make pancakes!" Dark answered confused.

"In the toaster?" Krad asked with a slight chuckle. He looked slightly amused.

"It always works in the cartoons!" Dark sounded sad.

Krad knew why. It was because Dark was afraid that he was going to get hurt again. Krad sighed. He walked to the end of the counter and pulled out the fire extinguisher. Krad quickly put out the fire.

"Dark, don't do what the cartoons do!" Krad sounded a little too annoyed. Dark cowered in the corner. "If you're still hungry Mousy, I'll make you some pancakes."

"Thanks Krad." was all that Dark could manage to say.

Krad took the rest of the batter, _**(which was quite a lot surprisingly)**_ and made pancakes. _**(The right way, of course.)**_ And a few minutes later, Dark was happily eating his pancakes.

"I'm going to get dressed now, Dark. Stay here and don't burn anything else down." Krad walked off up the stairs. _I might as well get dressed now. Dark can't be trusted downstairs by himself. Besides, he'll just keep waking me up anyway._ Krad thought.

Krad was back in his room looking through his clothes. (All of which are white.) Krad pulled on a white long sleeved shirt for the day. He wasn't in the mood to wear the usual nobleman's trench-coat today. Krad was coming back down the stairs when he heard the wolf whistle, like in cartoons. _**(It's Dark.)**_

Krad turned on Dark for a moment, but then he shook his head. It would be best to let Dark act as he would for now. There was nothing he could do about it anyway.

"Leave me alone Mousy." Krad said annoyed.

"You look good today Krad." Dark smiled. Krad knew he was just trying to be nice.

"Dark, I don't have time for your games." Krad explained calmly.

"But this isn't a game Kraddy." Dark insisted.

"Dark... " Krad began but he was cut off.

"No, I mean it. You look good today." Dark said politely.

"Dark, I have to go to the store. I'll be back, so, if you feel compelled to try cooking again, please, don't." Krad said checking his wallet and then walked out the door.

Dark stopped eating for a second, and then he finished eating his pancakes. What else could he do when Krad wasn't around? He wanted to do something that would help Krad out. But what could he do without breaking something? Then Dark thought of it. He would do the dusting! _**(This is ALSO not a good idea.)**_

Half-an-hour later, Dark smiled at what he thought a job well done. Krad would be home soon, and he would be so surprised. Of course, not the kind of surprised Dark was hoping for.

By the time Krad got back home, he was not happy. He walked into the hall and slammed the front door behind himself. He hadn't even bought that many groceries. In fact, there were no groceries at all.

"The NERVE of that man!" Krad thought aloud. "Telling me I HAVE to go to his stupid dinner party. As if I would even WANT to. Well, he is my father."

"Did you say something about a dinner party Krad?" Dark asked coming out into the hall.

"Forget it Dark, I'm not going, nor are you." Krad said annoyed.

Krad walked into the living room and anger rose within him once more. Obviously Dark had tried dusting and had done a good job of it, but something was wrong in the room. Krad took a careful look around at some of the crystal statues that were in the room. So far that he could see none of them were broken. Then his eyes fell upon the last one, the most unique crystal sculpture they owned.

It was crafted to look like the angel statue on top of the building that was once the resting place of the Black Wings. The one of the two angels back to back. The miniaturized crystal version had split down the middle. But Dark had tried to put it back together with glue.

"DARK!" Krad yelled louder than earlier this morning. The whole house shook once more. People on the street stopped to look at the house.

Dark walked into the room in a state of fear from the sound of Krad's yell. Dark knew what he was angry about. It was only a few minutes ago that he'd tried to fix the angel statue. He tried his absolute best. He hadn't wanted to break anything after all anyway.

"Dark, listen... " Krad began, his voice considerably calmer than it was a few seconds before. "I understand that you want to help me around the house, but I must ask you to please, don't do anything."

"Krad... ?" Dark began to say.

"Dark!" Dark stopped and looked at Krad confused. "I need to be alone, so please, go." Krad sounded sad.

"Yes." Dark said and walked away. _**(You can tell that Dark is really upset 'cause he only says 'Yes' when Krad is madder than hell at him. Other than that he always says 'Yeah')**_

Krad sighed when Dark was gone from the room and he took the crystal statue off the display. He would never be able to get the glue out of it, but he could fix the crack so that it looked as though it never had broken to begin with. He just needed to use some magic.

Krad reached into his sleeve and pulled out a white feather. The feather began to glow for a few seconds and then stopped. Krad looked at the statue and the cracks were gone. Krad smiled for once, until...

"!" Dark screamed upstairs and Krad heard him run to the stairs... and fall... all the way down, breaking some more objects other than himself in the process of falling. Krad cringed at every new thud as Dark fell down the stairs. _**(Note how I don't tell you why Dark screamed and ran to the stairs? Hmm. You decide what happened? If you want, and you can give me ideas for later. I really need them.)**_

"What happened now, Mousy?" Krad asked annoyed that more things may be broken because of Dark's stupidity and clumsiness.

"You better not have broken something Mousy, cause I'm not going to help you with it." Krad said coming out into the hall.

Dark was pulling himself up from the floor using the door of the bathroom. Krad watched him and looked annoyed the whole time. Dark tried to put his feet firmly on the floor to stand. He stepped on a round object and slipped, falling to the floor again. Krad tried to remain serious, but Dark hurting himself was too amusing at the moment. He burst out laughing.

"Are you okay, Kraddy?" Dark asked from the floor, no longer bothering to try and get up. He was surprised by Krad's sudden laughter.

"I'm... " Krad couldn't stop laughing and had to stop speaking a moment. He couldn't help it. He quickly recomposed himself. "I'm fine Mousy. Are you okay after that fall?" Krad tried not to sound too concerned. He didn't want Dark to think that he liked him.

"Yeah, I'm ok Kraddy-kins!" Dark smiled giving him the thumbs up.

Krad got a sweatdrop at the back of his head. He still looked annoyed. "Kraddy... kins... ?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about you all day!" Dark said flipping up from the floor, finally getting back onto his feet as well.

Krad put his head down a little so that his bangs covered his eyes. "Kraddy-kins? Is that... what you plan on calling me now?" Krad's voice was full of anger.

Dark walked over to Krad, not caring what would happen after what he was about to do. Dark smacked Krad's butt playfully. "Sure thing, Kraddy-kins, if you don't mind it." Dark said smiling.

Krad lifted his head as fast as lightning, his eyes narrowing angrily. He pulled another feather out of his sleeve and put it right in Dark's face. This sent Dark flying down the hall into the front door of the house. Krad stormed upstairs.

"It was... " Dark began, the pain just beginning to course through his body, "... worth it." Dark fell to the floor face first. "Ow!"

"Kyu!" Wiz exclaimed popping in out of nowhere. (He belongs to Dark here, not Daisuke. Don't ask. I'm going to have Dark give Wiz to Daisuke later, but I won't tell you when. Heh.)

"Oh, hey Wiz." Dark said as he pushed himself up off the floor. "Where were you today? I couldn't find you."

"Kyu. Kyu kyu. Kyu." Wiz explained.

"You turned into curtains? Hmm. No wonder. " Dark said amazed. _**(He often gets this way right after he gets seriously injured. He acts incredibly more stupid than he usually does and is amazed by everything.)**_ Dark stood up, but more pain surged through his entire body. He was pretty sure that a rib or two must be broken by now. Why did he have to go and make Krad angry like that? _Why?_

It was because Dark was in love with Krad, and he thought, well, he thought that Krad was actually very beautiful when he was angry. In fact, he thought Krad was beautiful no matter what mood he was in. He just couldn't get Krad to realize that he really loved him. Nor could he even figure out if Krad liked him at all.

* * *

Krad woke up the next morning, refreshed from what happened yesterday. He sat up and massaged his temples with his thumbs. He was a little sorry for what he'd done to Dark last night. Then again, Dark had smacked his butt. (o.o)

Krad had decided, he would go to the dinner party. But he would bring Dark with him, against his father's wishes. He knew that Dark would ruin everything, but that didn't matter too much, now, did it?

"Dark?" Krad called coming out of his room. He had a white robe on again to cover his chest. He thought he could hear the shower running downstairs, but he wasn't sure. "Dark? Are you in there?"

"What is it Krad?" Dark answered from inside.

"I decided to go to that dinner party. And you're coming too!" Krad said through the door.

"Cool!" Dark said and Krad heard the shower turn off. "I'll be out in a minute Krad. Ok?"

"Alright. The dinner party is tonight, at Hiwatari Manor. You'll have to wear the only suit you've got." Krad said.

"Yeah, sure thing Kraddy." Dark came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Krad stared at Dark for a long moment, and then...

"I'll go make some breakfast." Krad walked off into the kitchen.

**End**

* * *

**Ok, so there is more to come. The dinner party is, well, I think it's the best chapter I've ever written for this whole thing. It's the funniest anyway. Heh heh. Stay tuned and review a lot, if you want. I really could use some ideas for later chapters to come. I only have eight chapters set to be written in full on paper. I just need to type the others up as well and revise them... a lot... ;; I was no good with sentences and grammar when I first wrote this. It was a long time ago, but I started to put it here. I hope it's good.**


	2. The Dinner Party

**Hello again. This is the next chapter in our unusual and strangely named saga of Dark and Krad's love life/story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much or even more than you liked the first. Note: Daisuke and Satoshi are a couple as well, but Dark and Krad are the main focus of this story. Maybe I'll write one later where Daisuke and Satoshi are the main focus. Hmm. But that's a different story entirely. I'm getting ahead of myself. I know I only have one story I'm working on here, but that's because I don't have a lot of time to write up more than one story at a time. I'll have more stories later on, but not all of them will be yaoi. Like I said, I'm new at this, so, be nice. ^ ^;;**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Dinner Party**

Later that day it was time to go to the dinner party. Dark was not exactly wearing the best suit for a fancy dinner party, but at least he looked decent in the best clothes he had. Krad had put gel in his hair to keep it from spiking up the way it usually did on a day to day basis. _**(Note: This also took a lot of hairspray, making Dark's hair look dried out and kind of greasy.)**_

Krad, as always, looked his best in his usual white outfit. He preferred to wear it, especially on nice occasions such as this one. Krad was prepared for bad behavior from Dark, but not exactly for what Dark had in mind. What Dark was planning in the back of his mind was nowhere near as mild as what Krad thought it would be.

They walked up to the front door of the mansion, Dark was doing his best to look serious, despite the fact that he was so excited. _**(Making himself look weird.)**_ Krad hoped he wouldn't come right out and say that he was Phantom Thief Dark, lest his father capture him right at the party. He probably wouldn't, but he would make a complete fool of himself.

The door opened and they walked in. Dark, surprisingly, was being a perfect gentleman at the moment. Then, Mr. Hiwatari came down the stairs with a woman wearing a genuine fur scarf.

_Oh no!_ Krad thought. _Dark hates it when people wear real fur. _Krad was now beginning to think it was a mistake to bring Dark here.

"Good evening Mr. Hiwatari." Dark said bowing respectfully. Then... he saw the woman with the fur scarf. His eye twitched, but he shook his head lightly and snapped himself out of it for the moment.

"And... who are you?" Mr. Hiwatari asked.

"Mousy, Dark Mousy." Dark answered simply. _**(For some reason Mr. Hiwatari disregards Dark's first name here, and he doesn't know his last name either.)**_

"Ah, I see. This is Madame Couture. She's French." Mr. Hiwatari introduced the woman beside him.

"Oh, so you must be Cruella DeVille, and you must be the Monopoly Guy." Dark said sarcastically. At this Krad turned and started to walk from the room. "Thanks for the free parking." Dark whispered to Mr. Hiwatari alone.

"Monsieur Mousy, zat is very rude of you. You simply must try wearing real fur. It's genuinely divine!" Madame Couture said.

_Oh dear! Here it comes!_ Krad thought turning back around to watch. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"Don't mind if I do!" Dark said as he punched Mr. Hiwatari in the face, knocking him out and slinging him over his shoulder; Krad was horrified.

Dark danced around the room, Mr. Hiwatari unconscious on his shoulders. He was singing a tune and the whole room watched horrified as Dark finished singing while splitting Mr. Hiwatari's legs apart.

He then dropped the host almost to the floor, head upside down. He began shaking him as he said, "Do not pass go. Do not collect 200 dollars."

Dark carried him back over to the woman wearing fur. "I found this rather refreshing, but, _it's_ just not my style." Dark handed the unconscious Mr. Hiwatari to the woman. Krad got a sweatdrop and walked into the other room.

"Now, where is Kraddy-kins?" Dark looked through the room and spotted Krad from behind. "If you'll excuse me Madame." Dark left and walked into the other room where Krad was.

The room was full of animal heads on the wall. Stuffed animal statues. Bear skin rugs. Dark hated killing animals. _**(He also hates bats.)**_ Dark walked into the room and screamed really loud next to Krad. Krad stared at him until he was done. Dark's scream faded slowly as it echoed through the house and all the guests stared at him from behind. There was an awkward silence.

"What now Mousy?" Krad asked annoyed and somewhat embarrassed at the same time. He wanted nothing more than for this night to be over.

"Nothing!" Dark said unconvincingly. "This is a lovely Room of Death!" Dark walked farther into the room where he found a bat. _**(It looks stuffed, but it is alive.)**_ "You have a lovely deathful creature Kraddy."

"I wouldn't touch him Mousy." Krad said with another sweatdrop.

"Why not? He's only stuffed." Dark said poking the sleeping creature.

"Suit yourself then." Krad sighed. He knew what was going to happen next.

The bat woke up and flew from its' perch. And it landed... _**(dramatic pause)**_ on Dark's head. And Dark being afraid of bats, freaks out.

He ran around the room, flailing his arms about, surprisingly missing all valuable artifacts in the room. Mr. Hiwatari was finally awake again and he was walking into the room. Krad got another sweatdrop as he pictured what was about to happen next. Somehow, Dark was going to knock his father out again.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Hiwatari asked, some anger seeping into his voice.

It was in the blink of an eye, what happened next. Krad was watching his father as Dark ran past Mr. Hiwatari. With the way his arms were flailing violently, he hit the host in the face... again. Mr. Hiwatari fell to the floor unconscious for the second time tonight, all because of Dark.

Krad sighed. All the eyes of the guests were watching Dark. It was a good thing that no one there knew he was Phantom Thief Dark, or someone would have done something by now to stop him.

"Mousy, come here. Allow me to get that bat off of your head." Krad said. Now everyone was watching him. He was supposed to be Mr. Hiwatari's son, and yet he didn't seem to be the slightest bit worried about his father at all.

Dark came over silently, like a child to its' mother. He was whimpering like a dog though, since the bat was clinging to his hair. And, because of all the running, and from the bat in his hair, Dark's hair was once again, Dark's hair. Messed up and spiked.

"Nothing to see here, ladies and gentlemen. Dinner should be almost ready." Krad said urging everyone out of the room. Satoshi and Daisuke were the only two left who stayed in the room with them.

"I see Dark met the family pet." Satoshi said amusedly as Krad passed by him to Dark again.

All Daisuke could manage to say was... "Is he gonna be ok?" This was embarrassing for him too, Dark was like a brother to him now.

"He'll be fine." Krad muttered to Daisuke. He was a cute kid. He could see why Satoshi liked him so much. But Krad could only give his heart away to one person. And it so happened to be the one person he didn't know loved him, that he was afraid to show too much care for. The one angel who stood before him whimpering like a lost pup trying to find a little sympathy.

"Kraddy... " Dark whimpered again, "Get it off my head."

"Dark you are such a crybaby." Krad walked back over to Dark. The pet was really clinging to his hair. "He likes you Mousy."

Krad took the bat off Dark's head, but it took some hair with it. Dark cried out and Satoshi burst out laughing. Daisuke looked at Satoshi accusingly.

"Sorry... " Satoshi said catching his breath. "I just can't help it."

"Hiwatari? Maybe we should go into the other room?" Daisuke suggested when he saw Dark wink at him. Daisuke had a feeling he knew what Dark wanted to do.

Satoshi walked from the room laughing, Daisuke following close behind. He was sure he knew that Dark was planning on doing something stupid, but he wasn't sure he should be around when it happened.

Krad fixed Dark's hair to make it flat and decent again. He couldn't let his father know that Dark was the Phantom Thief. Krad could not believe why he even cared for the black angel. He was so... different. He was clumsy, at times, he was often stupid, and he rarely ever acted or dressed in a proper manner. Maybe that was why.

Krad's face was close to his own as Krad was making sure his hair looked alright. Dark smiled at the thought of them being so close together for the first time ever. He loved Krad; and he often tried to show it, but it seemed that Krad never noticed, or he mistook the meaning of what he had noticed. This was probably what he deserved after dating so many women in the past. He hadn't known then, that Krad was the only true happiness he could have ever had.

Krad was close, almost uncomfortably close, but Dark wasn't the kind of guy to mind that. He already knew for a fact that he liked men better than women. And he loved Krad more than he would ever love any other man or woman alive in the whole world, the universe even. Krad was his other half, they were meant to be opposite from one another so that they could be with one another.

Dark couldn't take it anymore. He put his arms around behind Krad's back and pulled him closer. Therefore, forcing their lips to meet in full contact. He had always wanted to kiss Krad before, but he'd never before had the mind to actually do the act. If he had done this sooner before they became the black wings together, then maybe they would never have been enemies. But they weren't enemies anymore, all because of Daisuke and Satoshi.

Krad was stunned at first, from being pulled so close to Dark. But, as their lips met, his shock faded and he didn't bother pushing away. Either way he thought about it, Dark had never done this before. Was Dark planning something? Or was this about something else? For once, it felt nice to have Dark closer to him than ever before. He wasn't even sure why he felt that way, but he did.

Krad was even more shocked when he felt Dark's tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Krad calmed himself, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to let Dark in. He wasn't sure why, but he was enjoying this. Did he truly love Dark? Was it possible? Or was this just something else?

Mr. Hiwatari got up once more to see that the friend Krad had brought to the party was kissing him. Mr. Hiwatari stood up and walked over to the two standing there. He tapped Krad on the shoulder.

Krad quickly pushed himself away from Dark and wiped his mouth. He looked at his father, then at Dark's confused face. He had completely forgotten that his father had been lying unconscious in the room. Krad got a big sweatdrop.

"Shall we get going to the dining room?" Krad asked a little nervous about the situation.

The three men left the Trophy Room, _**(or the Room of Death, as Dark called it.)**_ and went to the Dining room. All the other guests were there and waiting for their host, and Krad and Dark. Krad took a seat and Dark sat down next to him, not wanting to go too far. Mr. Hiwatari took his seat at the head of the table.

"Let the feast begin!" He said rubbing his now bruised and aching eye.

"Oh boy! Man am I hungry!" Dark said loudly. Everyone stared at him, even Krad. "What? A man is entitled and free to say what he wants, when and where he wants. It's no crime."

Krad looked at Dark for a long moment contemplating, with a confused look on his face. Then he burst out laughing, along with Satoshi and Daisuke. Dark could be unusually smart at times, especially when he wanted to be, he could fool just about anyone. But it was hilarious to Krad that Dark had chosen this moment to become a smart aleck. Just for him to say what he did, Krad couldn't stop laughing.

The whole table burst into laughter as well, even Mr. Hiwatari, who had been glaring at Dark from his seat. _**(Note: Mr. Hiwatari is creepy and likes Krad. Don't ask. It just makes the plot different. And strange. You'll see why later.)**_

The meal began, and conversation soon began between many of the guests. Everyone was now ignoring Dark, not bothering to talk to him. Krad was talking to a young diamond mine owner who happened to be sitting next to him. Dark was talking to a lawyer that was sitting near him.

"Mr. Mousy! What do you do for a living?" The lawyer asked. Krad got a sweatdrop hoping Dark new better than to say he was an art thief.

"Oh well, I do odd jobs for those few people who need my sort of _expertise_." Dark replied sounding very business-like. "I also do a bit of art collecting on the side."

"An Art Collector? I'm one myself. I even do a little bit of painting myself, to pass my free time when I'm not needed by clients." The lawyer replied.

"Is that so?" Dark asked sarcastically. He never really cared for the rich and famous lifestyle. Famous, maybe, but not rich.

"Oh yes indeed. I've done a few sketches of that Phantom Dark character." the man looked at him carefully.

"Oh? Why are you telling me this?" Dark asked trying to sound interested.

"Well, because. You look almost exactly like him. I mean, your face is about the same shape. You fit the profile." the lawyer responded shrugging.

"Do I?" Dark asked annoyed. He was getting sick of acting like someone he was not. He wanted to do something that would completely ruin this dinner-gathering-party-thing. But he needed a reason to get out as fast as possible.

"Yes. You have the same eyes, and the same hair. Answer me a question. Honestly... " the lawyer began.

_Here it comes!_ Krad thought. _Dark is going to burst any second now and do something stupid._

"Are you the Phantom Thief?" the lawyer asked.

Dark rose from his chair in a flash, no one knew what was going on it all happened so fast. He gave the lawyer an accusing look. "How dare you make an assumption such as that of which you have made." Dark looked angry.

"I'm sor-" but the lawyer's apology was cut short as Dark ran around the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THE DAY OF REDEMPTION HAS COME AT LAST!" Dark yelled running around the table in circles. He stopped at Satoshi's chair and pointed at him harshly. "Repent!"

Satoshi stared at Dark as though he was mad. What had he ever done to Dark before, huh?

Then, as quickly as Dark had done that, he started to walk backwards. Then he ran backwards at full speed all the way back to Krad. He grabbed Krad and jumped up onto the table, Krad over his shoulder.

"Come Kraddy," Dark said stupidly. He put a fist to the air over his head. "To the bat cave!"

"No! No! Dark!" Krad yelled trying to get him to stop, but Dark wasn't done, and he wasn't listening.

"Away!" Dark yelled black wings spreading from his back. Then Dark burst through the ceiling with Krad over his shoulder.

Mr. Hiwatari looked annoyed at this turn of events. "That was Phantom Thief Dark, wasn't it?"

Everyone in the room looked at one another and shrugged. They didn't know.

"Ugh! And we don't know where they live." Mr. Hiwatari exclaimed in disgust.

Satoshi and Daisuke exchanged glances, then they both ran from the room before anyone said anything or noticed they were gone.

"Hey, Sato-" Mr. Hiwatari stopped at the empty seat were his son had sat only a moment before. "Oh, never mind!"

Dark flew all the way back home, carrying Krad the whole way. _**(Even though he really doesn't' have to.)**_ Dark landed outside the front door of the house.

Krad wasn't planning on talking to Dark, but he had to say something about that kiss earlier.

"Dark, that kiss was very inappro-" Krad had turned to face Dark when Dark kissed him again, softer this time, and more passionate. Krad pulled away this time. "Stop it Mousy. I don't like you. We just live together, that's all." Krad said lying to himself more than anything. (He really doesn't know how to sort out his feelings.)

Krad walked into the house, leaving Dark on his own. Dark looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I have to tell you sometime, Krad." Dark said softly. He walked into the house and closed the door behind him silently.

**End**

* * *

**The next few chapters aren't as fun as this one in my mind's eye. I think this was my best chapter, but that's beside the point. It's what you think that makes the story better to you. The reader decides which chapter seems to be the best one to them. I would really appreciate reviews from anyone who reads it, even if you have constructive criticism, anything is welcome, it will only make me a better writer and I won't take it the wrong way. Trust me, it takes a lot more than that to make me mad. I like to know if something needs to be improved that I haven't noticed myself, so feel free.**


	3. A Dark Point of View

**Ok, so I hope none of you mind, but I'm going to try something a little different in the next two chapters. This one follows Dark's perspective. It's still third person, but you only get to know dark's thoughts. The next chapter will follow Krad. Ok, I looked over the chapter myself, and it's not all that funny, but I promise it'll get more random as time goes on in the following chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Dark Point of View**

Dark woke up the next morning staring at the ceiling of his room. He took his pillow from under his head and threw it into the air. _**(It hits the ceiling and falls back onto his face.)**_ He was angry at himself for never telling Krad that he loved him. And every day he didn't tell the white angel, the more he felt alone, and the angrier he got at himself.

Dark sat up in bed, he had to piss really bad again. He got out of bed and walked out into the hall. He was only wearing pants at the time. Down the stairs to the bathroom he went, hoping there were no spiders waiting for him on the doorknob again.

Dark went to the bathroom without any problems for once, and pulled up his pants. He had to stop being so stupid all of the time. Sure he was afraid of spiders, but he had to stop showing it. He had to tell Krad how he felt eventually. It was today he was going to do it. Today he would tell Krad that he loved him. _**(Note: Dark always tells himself this, but he never does it anyway.)**_

Dark walked into the kitchen and looked around. What was he capable of making without burning the house down? He could make eggs, but he always made toast to go with it. The toaster was busted though, so he would have to get a new one.

How about going shopping? That was something he could do without destroying the house! Now, what did they need? Dark checked the cabinets and the fridge and made a list of all the things they needed for food. He'd have to pay for everything himself, so he checked his wallet. Thankfully enough, he had more than enough to get everything.

Dark decided to leave a note in case Krad woke up and wondered where he went. And he left the house, putting a hat on his head to be less easily recognized.

* * *

At the store, Dark was getting the items and checking them off the list as he got them. _**(Hmm. He's so organized sometimes. Notice how I say… 'SOMETIMES'.)**_ _This isn't too hard!_ He thought. Dark turned a corner and bumped into someone without noticing.

"Sorry." Dark said helping the person pick up some of their groceries.

"Watch where you're going next time." came back the annoyed voice of Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Creepy boy?" Dark exclaimed and then covered his mouth. How could he just give himself away like that?

"No need to look so surprised Dark. I already knew it was you." Satoshi said quietly so no one else would hear their conversation. "Why are you out shopping anyway? Don't you usually steal things? Though not usually groceries."

"I'm doing it for Krad." Dark stood up. "Why are you here?"

Satoshi looked at him like he was dumb and Dark questioned himself whether he should've asked or not. "I'm always the one doing the shopping. Dad practically never leaves the house, unless he has to go somewhere, or if he's trying to find out where you two live." Satoshi said sounding annoyed again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, creepy boy." Dark started to walk away.

"Dark, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I need to." Satoshi said suddenly. Dark stopped in his tracks, too curious to move. "My dad hired someone, to kill you. They can use magic, almost the way you do. I think they might be an angel as well. Be careful, ok?"

"Why are you warning me?" Dark asked turning around. "Don't you hate me or something?" He was confused more than ever. Satoshi looked shy.

"Not completely. Niwa... worries about you so... " Satoshi said, his voice getting unusually soft, and he looked even more shy than before.

"Daisuke, huh?" Dark asked smirking. He was teasing Satoshi, which was something he didn't get to do very often.

"Shut up!" Satoshi yelled blushing from ear to ear.

"Well, thanks anyway... for the warning that is." Dark smiled and walked away. That was the longest conversation he had ever held with creepy boy.

Dark paid for the food and left the market and headed back home. Maybe this could be something he could do to help Krad out. Dark walked in the front door and put the groceries away.

"Dark?" came Krad's voice from the stairs. Dark noticed that he sounded tired. _He must've just woken up._ _**(Dark also bought a new toaster too.)**_

"Morning Krad." Dark said happily plugging the new toaster in and putting some bread into it.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Krad asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Dark smiled. Krad was exceptionally beautiful this morning. Dark took out the eggs and put a pan on the stove at the same time. Krad was watching him, but doing nothing to stop him. Dark opened the package of eggs and took out four. He cracked them open and poured them into a bowl to mix before putting on the stove.

"You better know what you're doing, Mousy!" Krad growled in his usual morning grouchiness.

"Don't worry Krad. I've been able to make eggs for a long time." Dark smiled. _**(Does Dark really know what he's doing?)**_ He was sure he was doing this the right way, and he knew Krad would like having a meal that he didn't have to cook for himself.

The toast came up so Dark got it and put in two more slices of bread. He continued working at making breakfast, knowing it would be good. He had learned how to do this from Daisuke and his mom after all.

"You fixed the toaster?" Krad asked, slightly less annoyed.

"No, I _bought_ a new one!" Dark replied. He put the eggs on the pan and began to scramble them.

"I'm surprised." Krad said. "This is the most helpful thing you've ever done for me."

"I know. I was _trying_ to help." Dark answered happily. Krad had sounded quite impressed, and he was pleased with that alone. At least he knew Krad would be in a good mood when he told him.

For once, Dark actually had done a really good job cooking. The eggs came out the way they should have, just right. _**(Not watery like the way mine used to. ^.^;; I've gotten better at it now though. I cook eggs very well, but only if they're scrambled. I also learned to make hot dogs, macaroni, and garlic bread all on my own.)**_ Dark set up the two plates and gave one to Krad before sitting at the table to eat as well.

"Are you sure you cooked this right?" Krad asked as he looked at the plate.

"Just take a bite Kraddy. You'll like it, I swear." Dark answered smiling.

Krad took a bite and Dark watched as Krad's expression changed to pure shock. His eyes widened and he looked at Dark. Dark smiled again, knowing that Krad was going to like this breakfast.

"This is... this is really good!" Krad said.

"Told ya so, Kraddy-kins!" Dark smiled. Then he looked serious. He would have to do this sooner or later.

"Hey Krad?"

"What?" Krad looked up at him from his plate.

"I have to tell you something." Dark was ready to tell Krad. He had to let him know now.

"Sure thing, go ahead."

"Well, we've known each other for a very long time. And well... I know I've dated a lot of women, but..."

"But what, Mousy?" Krad had an immediate expression change and now he too looked serious, but annoyed.

"Well, I went on a blind date with this guy once, and I..."

"And you what?" Krad was getting angrier by the second. Maybe this was the wrong approach, but he had to be truthful about this.

"That was when I found out that I like men more than I like women..." Dark said continuing, hoping the conversation would get better before Krad exploded on him.

"So, you like this guy you met?" Krad asked trying not to be mad. He wanted not to be jealous and to be happy for Dark if he was happy with someone.

"No! What I'm trying to say is... Krad... I..." Dark was about to say it when the doorbell rang.

Krad left the room to get the door. "FUCK!" Dark cursed, he was soo close to telling Krad he loved him. Krad came back.

"I have to go get dressed Mousy. My date is here." Krad walked off.

_Date?_ Dark thought. He walked out into the hall. A man stood at the front door waiting. He looked almost like Dark with short dark hair, and his eyes were blue. The man was wearing casual clothes, though still looking rich.

"Who are you?" Dark asked annoyed.

"The name is Moon. Marcus Moon." The man replied with a wave of his hand.

Krad came back down the stairs. "Shall we?"

Dark was appalled. Krad was going on a date? With a guy he barely even knew? Dark would have to do some spying...

**End**

* * *

**Now don't be mad at me if this chapter didn't bust your gut like the first two. I promise more random things will come in the following chapters after the next. And we will be following Krad's P.O.V. in the next. Sit back and hold tight. I promise more is on its' way. Again, I have been and I still am revising my chapters, going through slowly to fix up any spelling and/or grammar errors in all of my chapters. So, if you look at the other chapters again, the errors are gone now, and the sentences actually sound normal and make sense. I suppose it is a good thing that I'm in college now. And that I'm a Liberal Arts major. If I wasn't majoring in English, this story would be horrible and a lot of it would make no sense whatsoever, not that it makes much sense now anyway. Oh well, please, to all my readers, and to all possible fans of this story, please be patient with me. I am trying very hard to make this story worthwhile. Please review, I would like to see some criticism if you have any, and I would like to receive some ideas of your own to add to the story so far. I only have up to 8 chapters set. After that, everything is not written on paper, so I have no clue how I'm going to keep this story going if you don't help me out.  
Thank you all for bearing with me.**


	4. A Krad Point of View

**Ok, so this is the chapter that will be following Krad's perspective. You will only get to witness and know what he is thinking. This whole, one person perspective was only experimental. I would appreciate it if anyone would let me know if you prefer it this way or not. Personally I like to be able to know and write what everyone in each chapter is thinking. Ok, again, I thank you all very much, those of you who have stayed with me on this so far, and I thank anyone who may have given me any ideas by now. I hope that you keep up with the story and keep helping me with this through and through.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Krad Point of View**

Krad left the house with Marcus Moon, a man whom he had just met the other day. He had only agreed to go out with the man because it was polite. He also wanted to see what Dark would do if he went out with someone for a change. He figured that Dark would follow them and spy out a bit, but he didn't know just how much danger they were both in.

Marcus wasn't really Krad's type anyway, he didn't care for him at all. The two of them liked too many of the same things and had too much in common. Most people wanted to find someone who had something in common with them, but not Krad. He preferred someone who was the complete opposite from the way he was raised. **(It turns out that Dark is Krad's type.)** Unlike Dark, Marcus was rich and he was very fancy. He also liked to show off how rich he was whenever he got the chance to do so.

It was around noon and they found themselves wandering through the park; there was no one else around. Krad felt extremely uncomfortable knowing that he was almost alone with this guy. Sure Dark was hiding out somewhere watching out for him, but it was still an uncomfortable experience.

"You're beautiful, you know." Marcus said lightly looking up at the sky.

"What?" Krad asked in pure shock looking at the man beside him.

"You're beautiful. I think that I could lose my mind in love of your beauty." Marcus repeated almost poetically.

"Uh... well, I don't..." Krad stepped back a little.

"Don't what?" Marcus asked moving closer. **(He's trying to kiss Krad.)**

"Think we should do this!" Krad answered hastily. He felt awkward and exposed without Dark sitting right next to him. The closeness of this guy was making him feel extremely violated and disgusted. Not like Dark. Dark was just so... different, and he didn't mind it when Dark got too close to him.

"You're probably right." Marcus moved away from Krad looking somewhat disappointed. "We shouldn't rush into things like this. I'm sorry." Krad looked relieved. "We have all day to get to know each other, and we should take some time to do just that." Marcus sat down on the bench nearby. He pat the seat next to him, clearly telling Krad to sit down next to him. "So, what about you?"

Krad sat down on the bench and looked up to the sky. "Well, I come from a wealthy family, and we were all artists as well. Satoshi and me were the only kids my parents had ever had. If both of us die, then the family legacy will end." Krad continued to look at the sky, only looking at Marcus every so often to see him nod. "Our parents died in a freak car accident. I wanted nothing more than to be able to take care of Satoshi and myself alone, but I was too young to do it myself. That's when Mr. Hiwatari adopted us. Only Satoshi took the adopted name. I refused to call myself the son of that bastard."

"Hmm, you have such a tragic past. It's seems amazing that you and your brother weren't traumatized by the experience." Marcus said, he sounded truly sympathetic, but he was also trying to make a move by putting his arm around behind Krad's back.

"You obviously don't understand what kind of guy I am Marcus." Krad said and moved Marcus' hand away. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't invade my personal space."

"I'm sorry. It's just that... you're so beautiful, ... that it's hard to resist you." Marcus said and moved closer again.

Krad got a sweat drop when out of the blue comes... _**(You all know who it is.)**_

"Get YouR FiLthY HanDs OfF oF KraD!" Dark yelled out.

Krad got up off the bench and moved away as Dark lunged out of nowhere at Marcus. Krad had to watch in horror as Marcus pulled out a gun and shot Dark square in the chest. Dark fell to the ground, unmoving, and bleeding uncontrollably.

Krad moved to run to Dark's side to help him, but he froze as the gun was turned on him. He looked at Marcus in complete shock now. What is going on? Krad thought. Why did he do this? Oh god, I hope Dark is ok. Krad hardly had time to think all of these thoughts when Marcus laughed.

"I'd hate to see you go Krad. I have fallen for you after all." Marcus said a smirk playing across his face. "That's why it's such a pity... that I have to kill you now." Marcus fingered the trigger.

Krad was too close to Marcus to be able to move fast enough to dodge a bullet. No matter where he moved he would be easily followed and shot, and that would leave him defenseless. If he got shot, he wouldn't be able to move at all and then the whole thing would be over. There was nowhere he could go to get out of the way. He was already a sitting duck.

Marcus pulled the trigger, and in a split second, time seemed to instantly slow to a near stop. Krad felt it in every fiber of his being, time had been slowed by a spell that only angels could use. Even he himself was moving too slow to know what was going on around him. And then, someone was pushing him out of the way of the bullet, Krad fell to the ground, even though slowly, he was still out of the way of danger.

Time returned to normal, and as Krad fell he saw Dark get shot in the left shoulder. He was turning as he fell, and he landed on the ground, not facing where Dark had fallen. He turned around to see what had happened and he saw Dark lying on the ground, motionless again, blood pouring onto the pavement. Krad's eyes widened when he realized what had been done. Dark had slowed time to a near stop to save him, but got shot instead. Why would he do something like that? What was Dark thinking? _**(Unfortunately, we won't know this in this chapter. You'll find out another time. I won't ruin it for you though. Te he. -giggles-)**_

Krad stood up and instantly sprouted his white wings. Marcus was paying him not attention, trying to understand the situation himself. He was staring at Dark's now motionless form, clearly wondering what had gone on. Krad smirked on the sidelines and moved faster than the human eye could have seen. When Marcus turned to look at him finally, he was already gone from his spot.

Krad reappeared behind Marcus and pulled a white feather directly from his wing instead of from his sleeve this time. _**(Angel magic is ten times stronger when the feathers are taken directly from their own wings.)**_ Marcus began to turn around, somehow sensing that Krad was behind him, or realizing that something was about to happen, which it did. Krad used the feather to send Marcus flying a good distance away from the area, hopefully knocking him out for a good amount of time.

Krad couldn't tell from where he stood if Marcus was knocked unconscious from the fall or not, but now was not the time to worry about Marcus. Krad turned his full attention to Dark, whom he was really worried about right now. It was clear to him that Dark wasn't dead yet, or else he would have faded away into nothing. This hadn't happened yet, which was a relief, but Dark was still hurt.

Krad ran to Dark's side and knelt down, looking carefully at Dark's chest. He was breathing at least, if only very slowly and heavily at the moment. He put two fingers to Dark's neck to feel for a pulse. He found it, but it was slow, and very hard to feel out. Dark's pulse was weakening by the moment, and he feared that if he didn't act soon, Dark would die.

Krad's eyes watered uncontrollably, he was crying over Dark, but why? He wiped away the few tears that had managed to fall from his eyes and gazed at them, almost transfixed. What was this? What was wrong with him? Why was he crying when he needed to act immediately? Krad shook his head of these thoughts. There was no time to waste in thinking, he had to act.

Dark was dying... unless he did something to stop it. There was no more time for him to think. Dark was beginning to have a hard time breathing, and Krad lost the feel of his pulse again. It was too weak to feel for it anymore. Now was the time to act, or it would be too late.

Krad sighed, he had never done this before, but he was going to have to do something. If Dark survived this at all, he would recover on his own, but it would be painful and slow. Krad would have to be more than nice to Dark until he was healed. Krad nodded and lifted the feather in his hand. It was the same feather he had taken from his own wing. If it was true about angel magic and pure angel feathers, then this could be what would save Dark's life.

Krad held the feather over Dark's chest and concentrated his power over the wound, locating the bullet. Krad was even more shocked to find out that the bullet had almost reached Dark's spinal cord. It had almost passed through a lung as well, which it luckily didn't. It would take greater skill and care to get the bullet out without hurting Dark. Krad had to be extremely cautious in this approach.

"This may hurt a bit Dark, but you can hold on. I know you can. It's a miracle you're not dead yet." Krad said and concentrated on slowly removing the bullet from the wound. Dark's closed eyelids twitched and very shortly, he began to scream, Krad used that moment to remove the bullet as fast as possible. It was clear now, that Marcus had used a gun specifically made for killing angels. Dark's scream died down and his body rested.

Krad almost thought that he had died at that moment, but Dark's breathing resumed a little more normally than before. His pulse was still too weak to catch, but at least he was alive. Krad shook his head and moved to get the other one in Dark's shoulder.

"Now for the other one." Krad said as the feather at hand began to glow softly. He had to do this quickly or else the bullet may end up doing more damage than Krad wanted it to do.

"K-krad...?" Dark breathed the question softly, it sounded more like a muttering under someone's breath. Krad looked to Dark's face. Dark had opened his eyes only a little, but they kept closing constantly.

"Hush Dark, save your breath." Krad commanded lightly.

"N-no... I-I... can't... if I... don't... say this... now... then... I m-mig-might n-not... get... ano-ther... ch-chance... " Dark said heavily between gasps.

"You can tell me what you want later, when you're getting better Dark." Krad answered immediately, trying to keep Dark from letting go.

"I-I'm... g-going... t-to die... aren't I...?" Dark said sadly and looked up at Krad with a miserably tragic face. Krad couldn't stop himself from wanting to scream, but his words were silent.

"No! Dark!" Krad said in a demanding tone. "You're not going to die! I won't let you! I can't let you." Krad stopped and looked away a moment.

"I-It's... o-ok... K-Kraddy... -kins... I-I'll be..." Dark stopped talking and looked at Krad with another tragic look on his face. He had been lifting his right hand to touch Krad's face, but it fell back to the ground faster than it had risen. Krad's eyes welled with tears again.

"No! Dark! Don't die!" Krad cried out. "Don't leave me!" Krad didn't bother to stop the tears this time, it was pure emotion and he had to let it show this time. "Please, don't leave me Dark. I... need... you."

Krad sat there crying for a few minutes until he felt a gun at the back of his head. The tears still ran cold, but his face no longer showed the sadness he had just felt. Now he was filled with horror and fear at what was going to happen to him now. It seems Marcus is awake again, Krad thought and cursed in his own mind. If only he'd paid more attention to his surroundings, he wouldn't have been caught off guard.

"Stand up, and put your hands where I can see them." came the sound of Marcus' voice, loud and clear, and more annoyed than Krad had heard it before today. _**(It's been 3 hours since this whole shooting/fighting/dying/surviving/whatever scene has gone on. Don't seem that long does it? I never specified how long this was going to take though, so there you go already. Heh. ^.^;;)**_

Krad stood up to his fullest height and put his hands into the air, the feather still at hand from earlier. Marcus seemed to recognize this feather and glared at the back of Krad's head.

"Lose the feather, Krad Hikari. I don't want you planning any sudden attacks like you did earlier."

Marcus said bemused at the sight of the thing. It could be used as a very dangerous object, and he wasn't about to fall for the same trick twice. He smiled at Dark lying on the ground, appearing to be dead. _**(He doesn't know that angels fade when they die. Though he's supposed to be an angel himself, he's never seen another angel die before.)**_

Krad obeyed, lest he get shot in the back of the head and die instantly. He was looking down at Dark without appearing to be looking down. Why isn't he fading away? Krad thought. Unless he's still not dead. Krad wrested these thoughts from his mind. Clearly Marcus didn't know that angels faded when they die. But he was also curious as to how he knew his last name. Krad had never mentioned that his last name was Hikari.

"How do you know who I am?" Krad asked without moving or turning even a little.

"How? It's easy enough, if you think about it. What other family is rich and are a bunch of artists who live around here. The Hikari clan of course. It was obvious you were one of them anyway. Either way, it's not going to matter much longer anyway. You'll be dead soon, and your little brother will be the last Hikari standing." Marcus smirked. "But why take out just one brother? When the other can die tonight as well?" He pulled out a second gun and pointed it to his left where Satoshi was standing at a distance.

Krad wanted nothing more than to turn around and attack this bastard. If he didn't have a gun pointed at him at such a close range, he would easily be able to outmaneuver his opponent and kill him. At this rate though, there was practically nothing he could do.

"You bastard." Krad growled through his teeth.

"I know. I am, and if you don't want your brother to die before you, I would stay completely still and let me finish the job." Marcus said almost giddy.

"If you weren't such a fucking sick bastard, I would have taken care of you by now. But fine, I'm not moving anyway. I would have asked that you leave my brother out of this, but you're too sick to give a fuck aren't you?" Krad growled louder. It seemed he was going to turn around at any moment, but he did not move an inch.

"What a good boy! You certainly know how to handle your situations. You be the noble, big brother and die first. It's the natural order of Death anyway, for the older to die before the younger. Heh." Marcus moved up close behind Krad and grabbed him. Krad thought, if only for a moment, that he was going to be raped and murdered by this sick bastard, but he saw Dark's body disappear. Marcus didn't even notice. "You really are too beautiful Krad. I don't want to kill you, but I'll have to, if you refuse to let me have you. What will it be?" He was breathing on Krad's neck.

Krad narrowed his eyes and tried to move his neck away from Marcus' mouth. "I will never give myself to you." Krad growled.

"Very well then. I will just have to settle with taking your life, and never let anyone else have you... ever." Marcus said. "Goodbye... my dear Krad." He said whispering the last three words into Krad's ear.

"NO ONE FUCKING HURTS KRAD WHILE I'M STILL AROUND!" Dark yelled. "NO ONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'LL HAVE TO FINISH ME TO GET ANYWHERE NEAR KRAD!" Dark punched Marcus off of Krad completely.

Krad sighed in relief as the gun was removed from the back of his head. He was even more relieved to find that Dark wasn't even dead yet, he had survived, and he was only buying time to catch Marcus off his guard. What a good strategy. Krad thought. For once Dark is using his brain, I'll have to thank him a thousand times for this later.

Krad turned around finally to watch in horror as Dark struggled to get even just one gun away from Marcus. The other hand was trying to get around Dark's foot to shoot him off. Krad was stunned into a paralysis that seemed to last forever. Time seemed to have stopped for him entirely, and every second turned into an eternity in his mind. Satoshi ran over in this small amount of time and began to help Dark as Krad stood idly by, paralyzed by fear and sight.

"Help!" Satoshi called to Krad.

This snapped Krad out of his shocking confusion and he rushed over to help Dark and Satoshi. One of the guns fired off, but Krad hardly knew what was going on. Everything was happening so fast that it was hard to tell what was going on at all. Krad stood for a moment and went back to where he'd dropped his feather and came back with it in hand. He held the feather in Marcus' face and an instant sleep came over the psychopath.

The struggle ended, Krad now had time to sit back and think. He looked at Dark, who was still kneeling on Marcus' chest as though not trusting him to stay asleep. Krad looked up at the sky and let out a deep sigh. After a moment longer he finally looked back at Dark who was bleeding from the shoulder again.

"Dark, you're bleeding." Krad said softly.

Dark looked at his shoulder and at his chest. "Yeah. I had no choice though. I wasn't going to let him shoot you head on." Dark managed to say with a cringe of pain. "But, this bullet really hurts. It's sending out pulsations, or something like that, and it's only making things worse."

Krad nodded and took the feather up in hand again, holding it over Dark's shoulder to once again remove the bullet. Dark braced himself as Krad noticed, and he figured he better just do it quick this time and not hesitate at all. In just a second the bullet had speed out of the wound to land safely in Krad's hand.

"Now, we just need something to stop the bleeding with." Krad said. He took a look around, but there was nothing. _**(Forget that Satoshi is around, huh?)**_

Satoshi stepped forward, holding up bandage tape that he had brought with him. _**(He's so convenient, isn't he?)**_ Krad looked and noticed, smiling at his little brother.

"Thanks Satoshi." Krad said smiling.

"Not a problem." Satoshi said unusually kindly.

"Hey there Creepy boy." Dark smiled and winced as he tried to use his left arm. His arm didn't even move anyway, but the pain of trying was hard enough to deal with on its own.

"I swear, you call me that one more time, and I will never help you again." Satoshi said darkly.

"Sorry. Mister Chief Commander." Dark returned sarcastically.

"I didn't some here for your sarcasm either." Satoshi said annoyed.

"Sorry." Dark replied. "I just get a little testy when I'm hurt."

"Satoshi, please." Krad pleaded for his little brother to help.

"I'm coming. But you can't say I never did anything to help you." Satoshi smiled and walked over, closer than before.

Together, they managed to get Dark bandaged up without doing him any harm. Krad was pleased with the results and smiled brightly. _**(Ow, my eyes. I think Krad's cheery smile is blinding me right now. Wow that is the brightest smile I have ever seen.)**_

"Hey, Satoshi?" Dark said. Satoshi looked at him, and so did Krad. "You're bleeding."

Satoshi hid his hand but Krad stood and walked over pulling Satoshi's hand from behind his back. The last shot that had been fired off at random had grazed the back of Satoshi's hand. Only Dark had noticed this while Krad was concerned with making him better. Krad looked at Satoshi sternly.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have done something sooner." Krad said concerned.

"Dark was a priority. Besides, it's only a scratch. It'll heal, and it won't kill me. Dark was another story however." Satoshi answered and pulled his hand away from Krad.

Krad smiled at Satoshi in a brotherly way. At least Satoshi had a good sense of priority. If he hadn't, Krad would have helped him first and would have done nothing for Dark, when Dark needed it more.

Satoshi looked over at Marcus asleep on the ground and then looked at Dark and Krad. "That was the guy I tried to warn you about, Dark. Why didn't you stay away from him?"

Dark looked at him. "Hey, don't look at me! It's not my fault I didn't know the guy's name or what he looked like. You didn't give me any details this morning. All you said was that someone was hired to kill me." Dark replied almost annoyed. _**(He's getting a little testy again.)**_

"Sorry about that, but you did run off before I got to tell you more. I tried to follow you home, but by the time I got there, I had to follow you to the park. I stayed back, out of sight, because nothing was happening." Satoshi returned. _**(Krad is watching the conversation like a Tennis match, looking back and forth between the two.)**_

"You couldn't have tried whispering my name so I knew you were around? You couldn't have bothered to warn me further?" Dark asked testily.

"Sorry, but you are faster than me. I wouldn't have been able to get close enough, fast enough to let you know what was going on." Satoshi sighed and shrugged.

"Would somebody mind letting me know what's going on here?" Krad asked breaking into the conversation. This was going nowhere and he had no idea what was going on.

"Sorry." Both said in unison.

"Satoshi warned me this morning that someone had been hired to kill me. Someone that had magic like we did." Dark said turning to Krad.

"Then why did he try to kill me too?" Krad asked tapping his foot on the ground.

"The guy is a fucking psychopath. When he falls in love with someone, he kills them. Usually if they won't have him, but sometimes, even if they are too willing to be with him. I told dad not to hire the guy. I warned him that this wasn't going to turn out good in the end, but, he did it anyway. So I had to warn Dark about it, and besides, when I told Niwa, he got all worried." Satoshi said starting to turn red in the face. Dark simply smiled at this and Krad couldn't help but wonder to himself who was the dominant one in their relationship.

"Dad hired this guy? To kill Dark? Does he even realize that if Dark dies, I die with him?" Krad shouted and shook his head disgusted by the information he just heard. This sounded like something coming out of a crappy soap opera.

"I don't think Dad knows that yet. He also wasn't planning on Marcus falling in love with you either. I remember overhearing their conversation the day that Marcus got hired by Dad to do the job. The gun that Marcus uses was created by demons as a way of slaughtering angels faster and more effectively. He's also an angel himself, but I don't think he knows this. He is a fallen angel, like you two, but he became insane." Satoshi explained further.

"I don't want to hear any more than that." Krad said and started to pace on the spot. "All that matters right now is that Dark is ok now, and that no one was killed. We should all just go home and get some rest. Especially you, Dark. And you too, Satoshi. You may have 'just a scratch,' but you are my little brother, and I worry about you sometimes."

Satoshi nodded in agreement, not bothering to try and argue. "Yeah, we should all get home. See you guys some other time." Satoshi said and walked away through the park.

Krad looked down at Dark, who was trying to get up on his feet using only his right hand. Krad held out his hand and helped Dark get up.

"Come on, Dark. Let's go home."

**End**

* * *

**Ok, to anyone who reads this chapter now, the entire chapter is not what it was supposed to be. I had originally had it written. I had it up and running on already. It was all fine and good until I started to revise and try to fix up all my chapters that weren't as good as Chapter 5. In revising my chapters, I accidentally erased all of what was originally chapter 4 and it became chapter 3 instead. To any who have noticed this already, it's alright, I have completely re-written the chapter, so it's a whole lot better than what I had originally written on the computer.**

**I'm sorry to anyone who has noticed that chapter 3 was here twice, but I have chapter 4 back to the way it's supposed to be. At least, it is chapter 4 now. Thank you everyone for being patient and bearing with me while I tried to fix up this whole stupid mess. The chapter actually ended up being longer than it was originally. I am sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but it looks and sounds a whole lot better this way, not only to me, but to you, the reader, and possibly even the fan.**

**Ok, remember everyone. I would like to see reviews with constructive criticism. I can handle it, unlike other people who hate being told that something wasn't right or another. I need ideas for following chapters after chapter 8 since nothing is final after that. I have nothing established for chapter 9 even though I had begun to write it. The chapter 9 I had started was stupid, not even really that funny, so I trashed it recently. It wasn't finished anyway. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but it would be nice if you would show me that you are at least following the story line a little. Thank you all, and I'm sorry if this bothers you. Really. ^.^;;**


	5. The Gods First Visit

**To any and to all who don't know this, I am a very fast writer, so, the only reason why it takes me a while to update the story is because I've been busy doing so much stuff in my own personal life. My mom and I are trying to prepare to move while simultaneously trying to keep the house clean. I also have to go to college right now, and I don't have a lot of time to go online when I have so much homework. I ask you all to please be patient. Thank you all very much.**

**This chapter introduces my friend's characters into the story. This story has been written on paper for a very long time, and I never got to finish the story in the notebook I was using, so, after chapter 8 finally comes around, the rest of the story will be completely improvised. And I can promise that everything will be much more entertaining after chapter 8 is done. I am also sorry if my note has bored you to the fullest.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Gods First Visit**

It was a typical Saturday, except for the fact that Dark was still recovering from being shot. Krad was in the kitchen cooking, since Dark couldn't do much for himself right now anyway. Dark could only use one hand right now after all.

The bullet that had gone into Dark's chest, Krad was grateful for, had stopped just before it reached Dark's spinal cord. If it hadn't stopped fast enough, Dark wouldn't even be able to walk right now. He might have been dead on impact if that had happened. Therefore, Krad would have died with him as well.

Up until now, Krad believed that that was the only bond they shared. If Dark died, Krad would die with him as well, even though nothing had happened to him. The same thing happened in the reversed order. For now, Krad still thought that was the only bond they shared, that they were meant to die on the same day.

"Here you go, Dark." Krad walked into the living room where Dark sat on the couch. Dark usually used the right hand, and luckily enough, it was the left shoulder that had been shot.

"Thanks Kraddy!" Dark smiled. He picked up the remote and tried to change the channel. "Kraddy! There's nothing on!" _**(Note: Dark complains about this a lot. Wait till you see the reason why.)**_

"That's because you just shut the TV off." Krad said annoyed. He took the remote and turned the TV back on.

"Wow, Kraddy! You're a genius!" Dark said stupidly.

Krad rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen to clean up. He still had yet to wipe the spider off of the window in there. Krad sighed since there was so much to do, but there was nothing else that could be done anyway.

Krad started cleaning up the kitchen and didn't stop working until he was done. He smiled at the spotless kitchen before him. Just the way he liked it to be. No spider guts on the window, and a counter as clean as clean could get.

Krad saw something dart passed the window out of the corner of his eye. It moved too fast for him to tell what it was. Krad shrugged, it must have been a bird or something. He turned around and a man was standing there, watching him.

No, not a man, an angel of some sort. He had large black wings and tan skin. A handsome face with deep blue eyes, and a penetrating stare. He was... inhumanly handsome. He was taller than Krad by a few inches, and there were black markings coming down from his eyes. He had spiked, dark brown hair that was nearly black. He was dressed completely in black, with leather pants. A sword in a sheath by his side.

"Who are you?" Krad asked surprised by this sudden visitor. This was something completely unexpected.

"That's none of your concern." The man returned coldly.

"It's rude, sir, that you come into my house, uninvited, and not even tell me your name!" Krad crossed his arms annoyed and glared at the angel before him. _**(Note: This man is not an angel, but that will come up soon enough anyway. It's just good to note that Krad doesn't know.)**_

"You don't know who you are dealing with." The man grinned, fingering the hilt of his sword for a moment.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name." Krad demanded sternly.

The man seemed to be growing annoyed with this. "Humph! Very well. Give me your name, and I shall give you mine." He replied calmly as though there was no tension between him and Krad.

Krad tapped his foot on the floor angrily. Who was this guy? And who did he think he was? Barging in like this and not even welcomed into the house. "I am Krad Hikari, and I own this house." Krad answered, ready to attack if necessary.

"I am Vulcan! I'm sure you've heard of me. Angel!" Vulcan growled.

Krad took two steps back all because of the name. Vulcan was the God of Fire. Then Krad stood straight again and looked annoyed. This couldn't possibly be Vulcan! Not Patronis' right hand man. It couldn't be! _**(It is. ^.^;;)**_

"What do you want with me?" Krad asked carefully.

"I'm looking for someone." Vulcan replied. "I figured he would come here at some point. Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Krad replied testily.

"Look, if you're hiding him, I'm going to have to do something about it!" Vulcan growled in anger. This conversation was getting neither of them anywhere, especially not Vulcan.

"Like what?" Krad yelled.

Dark had just walked into the room when he froze and listened to the conversation.

"I'll just have to take you instead." Vulcan thought aloud. "You look almost exactly like him anyway."

"What?" Krad exclaimed.

"You're a bit tall." Vulcan grabbed Krad by the shoulders. _**(This looks more like a hug from Dark's point of view.)**_ "But that's ok."

"Let go of me you asshole!" Krad yelled glaring at Vulcan.

Vulcan glared back and Krad became instantly speechless. He was paralyzed all the way to his voice box. Even if he wanted to say something now, he couldn't.

"Get your hands off of Kraddy!" Dark yelled out. He only had one arm to use, but he could still fight with one arm if he had to.

"Kyu!" Wiz agreed with Dark and jumped up onto the kitchen table.

Vulcan glared at them. Dark fell onto the floor _**(anime style, feet in the air twitching)**_ while Wiz ran for the hills. Vulcan turned back to Krad.

"You're almost as beautiful as him too!" Vulcan stated out of nowhere. The anger was leaving his own voice.

Dark stood up at this comment. No one called Krad beautiful except for him, when the time came for it.

"Leave Krad alone!" Dark yelled out again. Dark braced himself to resist the glare this time.

Vulcan turned and glared at him again, but this time it was... _**(dun dun duuuun)**_ Death Glare of Doom! Dark fell to the floor again! _**(Vulcan's Death Glare of Doom usually paralyzes anyone who is looking him in the eye when he uses that glare. Even a regular glare is paralyzing, because he's just that scary.)**_

"You will have to be his replacement." Vulcan said to no one in particular. Krad couldn't speak right now, and Dark appeared to be unconscious.

Krad found his voice again for the moment. "Oh God, help me!" Krad cried out.

"God can't hear you right now! He's missing!" Vulcan said angrily. _**(Krad just laid salt to a fresh wound.)**_ Krad lost his voice again. God was missing? How could that be? "Now come." Vulcan said breaking through Krad's thoughts.

Dark stood up again. "No! Krad is staying here with me!" He held a feather in his hand. Vulcan glared at him again, but Dark resisted for once and stayed on his feet.

"Who are you? His boyfriend?" Vulcan grinned thinking this funny. This angel couldn't possibly think he could defeat a God.

"Yes, actually. And I won't let you take Krad away from me!" Dark said ready to fight if he really had to. Krad was shocked into complete silence, simply from what Dark had just said. Did Dark just call him... ?

Vulcan looked at Krad. "Is this true?" Vulcan asked the white angel. Krad looked into Vulcan's eyes and couldn't find his voice.

Vulcan looked away from Krad completely and asked again. "Is this true?"

Krad thought for a moment. Did he actually like Dark himself? Did he really feel that way about Dark? The answer came to him immediately. Yes, he did.

"Yes. I love Dark." Krad said as calmly as he'd ever said anything before.

Vulcan looked back at him. Krad looked more than serious about his answer. Vulcan sighed. Dark was in complete shock standing in the corner. Krad had just said...

"Very well." He ran his hand through his hair and then reached in his pocket. "Here you go." Vulcan handed a picture to Krad. "If you see him, call my name and I'll be here in a moment's notice." And he was gone.

Krad looked at the picture, he had to admit that he did look similar to the man in it, but not an exact match. The picture was of a man with long blonde hair, down, green-blue eyes, and a light complexion. It was indeed a beautiful picture, and Krad had to admit that as well, but was this really what Patronis looked like? _**(Note: Patronis is the Lord of Light. the highest among the Gods. Vulcan is his right hand Guardian.)**_

Krad looked over and saw that Dark was just standing there in his corner. Krad walked over, but as soon as he did, Dark fell to the floor one last time.

* * *

Dark woke up later, Krad was looking at him. Had it all just been a dream? He was lying on the couch again. He must have just fallen asleep, but he had to make sure.

"Krad, where is that guy?" Dark asked sitting up abruptly.

"What guy?" Krad asked shocked at Dark's sudden movement and amused by his memory.

"That tall guy who tried to take you away." Dark looked all around the room.

Krad looked very serious and slightly confused. _**(What a good actor.)**_ "What are you talking about? You must have been dreaming." Krad said to throw Dark off the trail. He wasn't sure he really wanted Dark to know that he loved him just yet.

"Must have been..." Dark agreed sadly. And he had been so sure that it had really happened. Oh well, he loved Krad, and it didn't really matter to him if Krad didn't love him back or not right now. Dark's feelings wouldn't change.

* * *

The very next day, Dark woke up early in the morning because of a dream. That guy, Marcus, just kept haunting his dreams. How was it possible that he had done so much damage? A normal wound would have healed by now, but the pain was still lingering.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Dark sat up, someone was knocking at the door. But who would have come to their house? Dark only gave the address to Daisuke, and he wasn't sure if Satoshi knew it or not. Either way, Dark got up and went to the door. He opened it.

"Hello... ?" Dark said to what appeared to be a short, young, blonde boy of only sixteen years. _**(Who looks very feminine and beautiful by the way.)**_

"Hello... um... are you... Dark Mousy?" The young blonde asked timidly.

"Why yes I am, what can I do for you?" Dark smiled politely.

The young blonde lunged forward and grabbed onto Dark. "Oh please! You have to help me! I've been looking for a friend of mine for so long! It's so hard to find him! He's always on the move!" The boy cried out hysterically. _**(Very Overdramatic.)**_

"Ow! You're hurting my arm!" Dark cringed and backed away into the house.

"Oh! Sorry!" The blonde boy held up a hand to Dark's wounds. They healed instantly.

Dark was amazed. "How'd you-" he was cut off.

"Oh please! Help me!" The boy cried out again grabbing around Dark's waist, lifting his feet off of the ground at the same time.

"Ok! Come in, please!" Dark said trying to pry the blonde from his waist but failing miserably. Instead he backed away into the hall, turned around, backed up, closed the door, and walked into the living room. "This way."

"Oh, thank you very much! No one else will bother to help a poor defenseless young boy such as myself." The boy sobbed softly. _**(Ok, way too overdramatic.)**_

"What's your name?" Dark asked curiously.

"Taykayo." The blonde replied almost giddy.

"And... you need me to find someone for you?" Dark asked the young blonde.

"Yes. And... oh! I don't know if you know him!" Taykayo cried out dramatically, his hands in front of his face hiding him as though he was completely shy and afraid to show his face. _**(Very cute and beautiful for a sixteen year old. Note: blonde hair, green-blue eyes.) (All this noise is waking Krad up too. Not good.)**_

"Please, can you keep your voice down?" Dark asked politely.

"Why? I thought you lived alone." Taykayo replied calmly with a curious look on his face. This is also mixed into a pout as well.

"Actually, I live here with someone else too. And he doesn't like to be woken up early." Dark replied with a sweatdrop.

"I'm so sorry. Oh, please help me Mister Dark!" Taykayo cried out again, only getting louder. (For a reason too.) "I must find him!"

"Can I at least know who it is that you're looking for? A description maybe? A name? Anything at all?" Dark asked with a sweatdrop. **(Taykayo is clinging to him right now, and Krad is waking up because Taykayo is being loud. Not a good thing.)**

"I do hope you know him! He's really strong!" Taykayo said giddy. He blushed as he thought about him.

"Is there a name for this guy you're looking for?" Dark asked specifically. It would probably be best to ask one question at a time. Dark had multiple sweat drops at the back of his head at the moment.

"Why yes!" Taykayo seemed to perk up at the thought of naming his mystery man. "His name is..." Taykayo was cut off by the sound of Krad's angry voice ringing through the house from the hallway.

"Who The Hell Are You?" Krad yelled angrily.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Taykayo retorted in a very high and mighty tone.

"Fucking Sugar Tart..." Krad muttered.

"I BEG your pardon?" Taykayo shot up from the couch.

Krad stood there and paused for a moment, looking at Taykayo's unusually beautiful face. It reminded him of the picture of Patronis. He pulled out the picture and looked back and forth between the two. A perfect match! The young blonde boy had the exact same face, hair, and eyes.

"You're Patronis?" Krad asked calmly. He did not look amused.

"Oh dear. You've found me out already!" Taykayo sat back down pouting. Then he thought a moment and in his mind, he was smiling. "But then..." he stood back up with sudden enthusiasm, "you know who I'm looking for?"

Dark was completely confused for a moment longer. Then he noticed the picture in Krad's hand and remembered Vulcan. So the whole thing hadn't been a dream?

"So that guy was real?" Dark exclaimed and stood abruptly as well.

"Shut up, Mousy." Krad said annoyed.

"That's not very nice." Taykayo said shaking a finger at Krad. _**(Note: He even sounds like a girl, mostly. If you knew what he really sounded like, you would laugh all that much harder at his personality here. And yes, he is gay, and cute. And so is Vulcan. Anyway, his voice is high pitched, girly, and also like a young boy, twelve-ish I'd say. Screams like a school-girl, and often purposely makes himself sound girly. Think almost Ranmaru's voice except more girly.)**_

"VULCAN!" Krad yelled the name.

"That wasn't a good idea either. I'm not in a good mood anymore." Taykayo pouted.

Vulcan appeared, glaring at Krad on first appearance back in the house. "You better have found him!" Vulcan growled. Krad pointed at Taykayo and Vulcan turned to look. "Lord Patronis!" He bowed before Taykayo and took his hand lightly. "I was worried about you."

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Taykayo said pouting. _**(Note: Vulcan is 6'2, Taykayo, in this form, is 5'6, and only grows to 5'8 as Patronis' form.)**_

"Ok, you found each other, now get out of my house. Please." Krad said hastily and angrily.

"Now, I don't even see why Vulcan thought of taking you as my replacement." Taykayo said somewhat amused. His hair grew out longer, and he grew 2 inches taller. He is now Patronis. "I mean, you're clearly nowhere near as beautiful as I am." He turns to Dark with an innocent and pleasantly enchanting smile. "Don't you think so too, Dark?"

Dark lost his voice, unable to say anything, but he looked away after a few moments to avoid being enchanted by that smile. Krad grew more pissed than we've ever seen him before. Angry marks making themselves apparent on the back of his head.

"Why... you... little..." Krad growled and lunged at Patronis, "Sugar Tart!"

Krad jumped on Patronis and began to attack him, pulling at his hair.

"Krad, no!" Dark yelled running over to pull Krad off. Vulcan grabbed his good wrist before he could get close enough and pulled him back.

"Don't interfere. He touched and attacked God. It's up to Patronis what will happen to him now." Vulcan said.

Patronis blasted Krad off of him with a ray of light, sending Krad into the wall opposite of where Krad had been standing before. Patronis stood up and dusted himself off.

"That wasn't nice." Patronis put his hand into the air and made a fist. Krad gasped, trying to get a breath.

"No!" Dark yelled from the sidelines. Vulcan held him back, but Dark was starting to get away from his grip. "Krad!"

"Stay out of this. Angel!" Vulcan glared at Dark, but Dark wasn't looking at him.

Dark ripped himself from Vulcan's grip and ran to Krad's side. "I don't care what you say!" Dark yelled back at Vulcan. "I won't just sit back and watch Krad die! I can't... if he dies, I die too. It was a promise we'd made centuries ago." Dark began to cry. "I LOVE KRAD! AND I'M NOT JUST GOING TO LET HIM DIE! So please, stop." Dark was shaking with the tears.

Patronis loosened his grip on Krad, but Krad was still in pain. At least he wasn't going to die yet. "Such love." Patronis said amazed. He smiled sweetly. "I've never seen a bond so strong. You would do anything for him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Dark answered without hesitation. The sadness of his tears was still on his voice.

"Very well." Patronis opened his fist and let go of his hold on Krad completely. "I could never break a bond of love this strong. It would pain me to separate you two, if only for a short while, I couldn't bear to see that pain."

Krad looked at Dark. So, there was no denying that Dark was in love with him. Krad was smiling in his mind, but his face remained impassive. He didn't know what to expression to show on his face right now. Anger, joy, sadness, relief. He just looked tired and worn out. So Dark truly loved him, with all his heart? Had Dark been trying to tell him this the whole time? Was it at all possible?

"Zephyr!" Patronis called out.

Another angelic, or godly being appeared before them. He had long purple hair, icy blue eyes, and elven ears. He was wearing a lot of purple, and fishnets. The markings on his face appeared as though they had gone wild and suddenly stopped in time, making an unusual symbol. _**(I wish I could show you what this looks like. It's hard to explain the exact marking. The same goes for Vulcan's. For Vulcan, think checkmarks. The one under his right eye looks like a checkmark, the one on the left looks reversed, as if in a mirror.)**_

"My Lord?" Zephyr asked calmly, smirking all the while. _**(Note: He is the God of Storms, which entails, wind, lightning, and some rain. The Reaper of Souls, which makes him a God of Death. He is the last thing anyone sees before they die. If you see him early it means you're going to die soon. he also collects the souls and brings them where they're supposed to go. And he is the Trickster.)**_

"The Memory Dust. We're going to need it." Patronis said. _**(Memory Dust, does basically what it says. erases a person's memory from three days previous to its use. A product created and discovered by Zephyr. He uses this sometimes to mess with people.)**_

"Yessir." Zephyr walked over to Dark and Krad. He pulled a small pouch from his pocket and put his hand inside. Pulling his hand out he had a nice handful of the magical powder. It looks blue. Light blue-purple really. He held his hand in front of their faces. "Now don't look away."

Dark was staring at Zephyr when he saw a penny out of the corner of his eye. "Ooh, a penny." Dark bent down to get it.

Krad's memory was erased, Dark's wasn't. Then the Gods disappeared before Krad regained consciousness.

**End**

* * *

**This is not going to be good with only Dark remembering what happened this day. Hmm. Now we'll have to see how events turn out. The whole promise/die together thing I sort of just improvised now. It wasn't in the originally written story. I was just trying to find a topic for another chapter later. I will go into further detail on it, so don't worry about a thing. The next chapter has a carnival in it. Should be extra fun. Also I went back and added titles to the chapters. I'm also going to be doing some revising for a while, to make sure that everything is spelled alright. So please, be patient and I'll have the next chapter here in no time. I am a fast writer after all.**


	6. Carnival Fun

**Ok, I'd like to apologize to all my readers for not updating this sooner, but I got really busy with a whole lot of things, and then there was the moving. I lost the notebook for a good amount of time, and I couldn't find it. I'm not trying to make excuses, I know I should have written up all my chapters long ago, but at least I'm finally back. I'm really truly sorry it took so long, so... without further ado, on to Chapter Six! ^ ^**

**Unfortunately this next one is kinda short, so I'm going to make up for it by trying to post up two chapters at once. Six and Seven... I hope you like them... ^ ^**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Carnival Fun**

It was the weekend again, and Dark and Krad were spending the day at a carnival with Daisuke and Satoshi. Dark had realized after only a few minutes that Krad's memory had been erased. He didn't remember anything about meeting the gods. Well, Dark did, but he wasn't going to say anything about it to Krad. After all, the light angel might not believe him even if he did try to talk about it.

Daisuke was busy trying to win a prize by throwing a plastic ring around the mouth of a glass bottle. Dark thought that the game looked rather stupid and not worth his time. He would rather try playing something a little more worthwhile.

Dark walked over to a game stand. It was one of those strength testing kind of games. _**(You know the one; the Hammer and the seesaw thing where you try to make it hit the bell at the top to win a prize.)**_ Krad watched intently as Dark paid the man nearby to play the game. He picked up the large hammer and slammed it down again, hard. The little metal piece flew all the way to the top and made the bell ring unusually loud.

"Good work there." The guy standing in the prize booth said with a large grin on his face. "What prize do you want?"

Dark looked at the prizes, but most of them were just kid toys. There was absolutely nothing that he would want to take. So he shook his head. "There's nothing here that _I_ want." Dark said lightly as he turned to look away. _**(Ever since the whole 'Marcus' incident; Dark has been acting differently.)**_

"Are you ok, Mousy?" Krad asked, concerned a little.

"What do you mean, Krad?" Dark returned, not looking at the beautiful white angel.

"You've just been acting strange lately. Are you ok?" Krad asked more seriously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dark answered softly. _But I'd feel a whole lot better if you're memory hadn't been erased._ Dark thought to himself.

"Yes! I got one!" Daisuke exclaimed breaking the awkward silence that had loomed over the group.

"Whaddya want, kid?" The guy at the prize booth asked with another wide grin.

"I'll take the bear holding the heart." Daisuke said pointing to the exact bear he wanted. It was a regular valentine type of stuffed teddy bear, holding a heart that said '_**I Love You**_' on it.

The man smiled and handed Daisuke the bear, and as the small group walked away from the game section of the carnival, one could easily see Daisuke hand the bear over to Satoshi. _**(AWWWWWW .)**_

They walked for a while throughout the carnival area. The House of Mirrors made all of them laugh hysterically. Daisuke wound up getting lost in the maze of mirrors, and Satoshi went to go find him. Then Dark and Krad had to go look for them as well. Yet they still were having the best time of their life.

Finally, they wound up at the Ferris wheel. Dark and Krad were paired together to go up, as were Daisuke and Satoshi.

Dark and Krad were close to the highest point of the ride when everything started to go wrong. The whole ride lurched to a stop, and Dark could hear a sort of grinding sound that put a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The gears were grinding and shifting out of place. The whole ride would wind up falling apart and breaking down if he didn't do something. A worker was trying his hardest to get the ride moving again, but was only succeeding in making the problem worse. Dark knew that someone had to tell the guy to stop.

"Krad, stay here." Dark said calmly as he lifted the bar from their laps and he hopped over the edge of the seat.

"Dark, what're you-?" Krad began but got shushed by Dark.

"I know what I'm doing, Krad. Stay here." Dark said firmly as he climbed down the side of the Ferris wheel.

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice cried out.

"Sarah! Oh my poor girl, somebody help her!" A woman's voice called out, warped with fear, the mother watched in horror as the bolts to the seat began to come undone.

Daisuke looked down to the seat below him and Satoshi to see the little girl, all alone, sitting in a seat that was about to fall off the ride and crash into the ground. The girl would never survive a fall like that. He looked over at Satoshi with a weak smile before getting out of the seat in the same way that Dark had.

"Niwa, where are you going?" Satoshi asked in a worried manner.

Daisuke smiled weakly again. "I have to do something. That little girl will never survive if that seat falls." He said as he jumped out of the seat and swung down to the girl's seat.

"Niwa!" Satoshi called out, not able to see anything below him.

Daisuke grabbed the girl from her seat. She was lucky to be small enough to slide out from under the bar. "Hold onto me as tight as you can, ok?" Daisuke said to her. The girl nodded as Daisuke put her arms around his neck and he looked for an escape.

Another bolt fell off of the seat, making it collapse on one side. Daisuke almost lost his grip as he held onto the edge of the Ferris wheel. His feet hanging over the edge, he pulled himself up enough to get a firm grip with both hands on the side of the ride. At that moment, the seat fell out from under him and left him with nothing to stand on. He swung a leg over the bar he was hanging on to as a deafening bang sounded, indicating that the seat had hit the ground.

"NIWA!" Satoshi yelled out from the seat above, trying to look over to find Daisuke somewhere. He couldn't see anything.

"I'm ok, Hiwatari." Daisuke called back. The girl was still clinging to him. He smiled weakly as he held onto the side of the Ferris wheel, making sure to keep the girl in place as well.

Dark looked up in time to see them all in trouble. He swore to himself as he ran over to the worker. He tried to explain the situation, but the worker wasn't listening. Dark punched the guy in the face, managing to do what he had tried to do by explaining. "LOOK OVER THERE!" Dark yelled at the guy, pointing to the fallen seat.

Several minutes later, after an emergency call to the police, everyone was off the Ferris wheel and safe. Daisuke was making sure that the little girl he saved was safe, and the mother thanked him, sobbing in hysterics.

"That was very brave of you, Niwa." Satoshi said shyly. _**(Don't ask me why they aren't on a first-name basis. I don't even know why... *shrugs*)**_

"Well, I just couldn't sit by and watch her fall." Daisuke replied, blushing at the comment.

"That was impressive, Dark." Krad said amazed.

"No, it was not." Dark said waving off the comment. "I was just trying to keep everyone alive."

Krad said nothing for a long moment. And then... "Dark?"

"Yeah?" Dark asked, turning his head to look at Krad.

"I..."

"What?" Dark said, eager to see what Krad was going to say.

"Nothing... let's just get going..." Krad finished, choosing not to say what he had been planning on saying. _It's probably just my imagination anyway._ He thought lightly.

Dark was certain that Krad was going to say something romantic in some way, but he'd changed his mind. He smiled at the thought and said nothing.

It was about time to get going and there wasn't much left to do at the carnival anyway. They had all done just about everything that they could have done there. So they decided it was time to head home. After all, Dark and Krad would have to fly both boys home.

Dark landed Daisuke safely back at the Niwa residence while Krad continued on to drop Satoshi off back in his room at the manor.

Krad helped Satoshi through his bedroom window. Satoshi had, after all, snuck out that day in order to spend time with Daisuke. Not even Mr. Hiwatari knew that Satoshi had been gone all day.

"Now, be good, Master Satoshi." Krad smiled.

"Krad, I told you before to stop calling me '_Master_' Satoshi, it's just, Satoshi. Can't you just call me by my name?" Satoshi said with an annoyed look on his face.

Krad sighed. "Well, I should get going before dad finds out that I'm here. Goodbye, Satoshi." Krad said and flew back home.

**End**

* * *

**Ok, so that is Chapter six. I will now begin to type up chapter seven and get it in here as soon as possible. And if possible, I will try to have the rest of my written chapters up here. Again, I will need help and ideas from all of you for my upcoming chapters. Let me know if you want a character to come back into the picture. I'd be more than happy to make it happen. I'd like to apologize one last time for taking so long on updating this... Sorry...**

**But hey, at least the new chapter is here, and I am going to be trying to come up with new ideas all the time... though I may need your help for that... anyway, thanx for all the reviews so far, and I hope that you haven't abandoned me, because I would greatly appreciate the help with the upcoming chapters.**


	7. Just a Friendly Barbeque

**Ok, so this is the next chapter in the series. I personally think this one is pretty funny, though not quite as good as chapter five, but it's still pretty darn funny. Then again, it depends on the reader to determine what you think is funny or not.**

**I am so sorry to my readers for taking so long on writing this one up... I should have gotten it up sooner, and I am deeply sorry for that. Please forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Just a Friendly Barbeque**

On Sunday, Dark and Krad had organized a backyard barbeque at their house. Daisuke and Satoshi had been invited, of course. Also, Daisuke's family was there as well. Krad wasn't expecting to have any more guests when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dark yelled out as he began walking toward the house. But wouldn't you know it, his foot got caught on the garden hose and he tripped, falling flat on his face.

Krad smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it Mousy, I'll get it." He said as he moved to the house. _Who in the World could it possibly be now? I know I didn't invite my father. Unless Dark chose to invite someone else._ He thought as he headed toward the front door. He certainly hadn't invited anyone else.

Krad opened the door to see a young blonde boy standing there with a bright smile on his face. _**(I think you all already know who this is...)**_

"Hi!" The boy smiled brightly.

Krad's eye twitched. "Sugar Tart!" Krad yelled before slamming the door in the boy's face.

"That was rude!" The boy called from the other side of the door. Krad could care less, he was already walking back through the house. "Don't make me call Vulcan!" The boy's voice warned. Krad did not respond. _Who is this kid anyway?_ Krad thought lightly. "VULCAN!" A loud shrieking voice called out.

Suddenly, the front door was knocked off its' hinges. Krad turned around sharply and stared at the three people standing there. _**(There was only one person there before.)**_

"It was very rude of you, slamming the door in my face. Isn't that right, Kai?" The blonde said as he looked up at the tall brown haired guy. _**(Hi Taykayo!)**_

"Whatever you say, my Lord." The tall brown haired man answered.

Taykayo elbowed Kai in the ribs. "What did I say about that? Call me Taykayo." The blonde said sharply.

"Ta-" Kai stopped there. "My Lord..."

"Taykayo!" The blonde hissed. Krad watched in bewilderment at the two.

"Ta-" Kai looked at Taykayo. "I can't pronounce that, my Lord."

"Then call me Ta!" Taykayo snapped at him annoyed.

"Can I call you Ta?" The third boy asked, his long purple hair flowing down his back.

"No, Feris. Taykayo, or Tay, but not Ta." Taykayo said firmly. "Only Kai-wa is allowed to call me Ta."

Krad was beginning to have enough of listening to these people. It was time to get some answers, and get them fast.

"Who ARE you people?" Krad asked, prepared to take out a feather and attack them.

The blonde boy stepped forward, a small smile on his face. "I'm Taykayo. This is Kai, and my cousin Feris." He said as he indicated the other two in order. "We're friends of Dark."

"Oh." Krad managed to reply. "Come in then. I didn't know Dark had any other friends." He said looking at them curiously.

"Well, we are, and thank you for inviting us in." Taykayo said politely with a smile. Even though he had just ordered the door to be thrown off its' hinges.

Krad's eye twitched again. "Sugar tart." He muttered softly.

Taykayo ignored the comment and headed for the backyard, Feris and Kai following. Dark saw them come outside and instantly remembered the gods from only a week before. He got a sweatdrop as he slowly inched his way over to them.

"Dark Mousy! There you are!" Taykayo exclaimed with joy as if him and Dark were old childhood friends. He bounced over, literally, and grabbed onto Dark around his waist.

"Hi." Dark answered easily, he did, after all, remember the blonde deity.

Taykayo looked up at Dark's face. "You still remember, don't you?" He asked darkly, a dangerously sinister look on his normally cute and innocent face.

"Uh... I think..." Dark tried to act like he didn't remember too much about the incident, but in fact, there was no fooling the blonde boy. _**(Of course, he remembers the whole thing.)**_ Kai got an angry mark on the back of his head as he watched the two. Krad came outside and got an angry mark as well as he looked at the blonde hugging Dark.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you remember me!" Taykayo called out for joy.

Daisuke walked over. "Who is this, Dark?" He asked curiously.

"Old friend of mine." Dark answered getting a bigger sweatdrop. He could feel Vulcan glaring at him. Krad is glaring at Taykayo.

Taykayo let go of Dark and he shook hands with Daisuke. "My name is Taykayo. Me and Dark go waaayyy back. I don't even think your grandfather knows me." Taykayo said with a smile.

Emiko edged over. She slapped Taykayo on the back with a large smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you! I'd Daisuke's mom! Dark came out of him, so you can kinda say I'm Dark's mom too! I'm Emiko!"

Taykayo bowed his head. "Nice to meet you too."

Krad was still glaring at Taykayo. _He's being way too friendly with Dark and his family. Who is this guy? A past boyfriend?_ It hit Krad in the instant that thought passed through his mind. _This could be the kid Dark dated when he realized that he liked men more than women!_ _**(This is soooooo not true... Krad is blowing things waaaaaay out of proportion.)**_

Krad walked over to Dark, but he did NOT look happy. "Dark, I need to talk to you for a minute." Krad was grabbing Dark's shirt as he said this.

"Uh, ok." Dark said without much of a choice as Krad practically dragged him away from everyone else.

"Have you ever seen this guy before, honestly?" Krad asked. He sounded upset, but not that angry. Though he looked like he was feeling both.

"Once before. I don't really know him that well." Dark replied honestly. He truly didn't know anything about Taykayo except for the fact that the boy was actually Patronis.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Krad asked, his voice a little shaky.

"About a week ago. I bumped into him on the street. I invited him to come to the barbeque today." Dark answered easily. (Now, this, as you readers know, is a lie.)

"You've... never been on a date with him?" Krad asked, calming down a little.

"No way! I dated a dark haired guy when I found out that I liked men better." Dark answered. _**(This is also a lie. It was a blonde that Dark dated, but not Taykayo.)**_

"Oh. I was just wondering..." Krad said softly as he let go of Dark's shirt. _**(Note how Krad was holding onto Dark's shirt the whole time?)**_

"Krad? Are you ok?" Dark asked as he reached out a hand to lift Krad's face so he could look into Krad's eyes.

Krad brushed Dark's hand away. "I'm fine, Mousy. I'm fine." Krad walked away and started trying to talk to Satoshi so that he wouldn't have to pay attention to Dark or anyone else anymore.

Dark sighed, if only Krad knew how he felt for him, he wouldn't be this way. Suddenly, someone was hugging Dark's middle from behind. It was Taykayo. Dark blinked and then looked back at the blonde head.

"Hi again." was all Dark could manage to say. Kai continued to glare at him from a distance, and Dark could swear he could feel the holes being burned into the back of his head.

"Hey Krad, someone seems to be all over the Phantom Thief, and it doesn't seem to be you." Satoshi said mockingly, wanting to get Krad to go over and admit that he felt something towards the dark angel.

Krad looked over and saw the picture. Taykayo was holding onto Dark from behind. _That little..._ _Sugar Tart!_ Krad thought. And without realizing it, Krad began to storm over to the area. _**(Whoops. Krad is not happy. Not happy indeed.)**_

"Get Off Of Him You Little... Little... Sugar Tart!" Krad yelled at Taykayo angrily.

Taykayo would not let go, but he looked up at Krad instead. "Why should I? I don't recall you and him being... together."

Krad was only getting more annoyed from these games. Dark could tell that he was about ready to burst, so he went into action.

"Actually..." Dark spoke up, both Krad and Taykayo looking at him curiously, Taykayo with an accusing look on his face. Krad simply looked surprised that Dark was saying anything at all. "I am with Krad. There is _no one_ I would rather be with."

Taykayo let out a deep sigh and let go of Dark. "Is that so, Dark?" He asked with his curious innocent expression. Dark knew better than to give in.

"Yes it is." Dark said, very serious about the matter at hand. "I would do just about _anything_ for Krad."

"Dark..." Krad was speechless. Even saying Dark's name was about all he could say. Dark turned to look at the light angel.

"Krad, I may have date a million other people, but you are the only one person that I can never get off of my mind. Your face will always be there when I fall asleep at night. It is there at every waking moment of the day. At first, I didn't even understand why it was true. But from the moment I discovered I liked men better than women, I knew. The reason I could never get you off my mind was because I love you." Dark explained.

"I-I..." Krad tried to speak, but he was completely beyond words anymore.

"Krad, I love you, with every fiber of my being. And I want to be with you, for all eternity, if that is even possible." Dark said. _**(Awwww. How romantic can ya get, Dark?)**_

"Dark... I..." Krad simply couldn't find the words to say. Was this the same thing he felt about the Phantom Thief? He knew he no longer hated Dark for any reason. In fact, half the time he couldn't get Dark off his mind either. But was it for the same reason? Krad still didn't know just yet.

"Krad?"

Krad looked at Dark's face. He looked so happy to have finally gotten what he wanted to say off his mind. Krad looked away. What could he say? There were still no words.

"Krad?" Dark called his name again.

"I don't know, if I feel the same way, Mousy." Krad said darkly. Dark backed up, stunned by what Krad had said. "I need time to figure out how I feel."

"I understand Krad. Take all the time you need to figure it out." Dark said gently, in a warm, loving tone.

"Mousy?" Krad looked at Dark sternly.

Dark cringed at the seriousness in Krad's voice. "Yes, Krad?"

"Neither of us should stay at this house until I can figure out how I feel." Krad said as he looked at the house they lived in.

Dark nodded. "So, I'll have to stay with Daisuke for a while, won't I?"

"Yes." Krad answered easily. "And I will be moving back into Hiwatari Manor until I have this sorted out."

Taykayo was completely appalled by the behavior of the two. "Let me get this straight. You two are going to separate yourselves from each other, just because one of you is uncertain of your feelings for the other?" He asked, still bewildered by the situation.

"If it's what Krad wants, then I don't mind. I will always love him, even if he discovers that he doesn't feel the same." Dark answered easily.

"That's absurd!" Taykayo exclaimed. Everyone was looking at him. "You should still see each other!"

Krad looked annoyed. "I didn't say that me and Dark wouldn't be seeing each other." He said a little testy. "I simply want to be alone to sort my emotions, and I can't do that living in a house with Dark."

Taykayo sighed. "I still say that it's insane, but hey, do what you want. I'm obviously not going to stop you." He looked to the others that had come with him. "Kai, Feris, come on, we're leaving." He said and walked out. The other two following behind him.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya 'round, Krad." Dark said simply.

"Yeah, later." Krad returned, not speaking properly. _**(Oh boy, this is going to be fun!)**_

**End**

* * *

**Again, I apologize for not getting it up sooner. Also, I would like to add that the next few chapters are going to be the ones with Krad and Dark separated... I think. Don't be mad at me, I wasn't necessarily in my right mind when I wrote this stuff... I was probably high on sugar most of the time... *sigh* Anyway... I hope you enjoy it, and I will try to get the next one up soon. ^ ^**


	8. Separated

**OMG, I am SOOOO sorry to all my readers who have so far enjoyed this story. I can honestly say I've been busy and had a LOT of SERIOUS computer problems, what with my laptop having been almost CONSTANTLY fixed for whatever problems… Anyway, I only recently came back to fan fiction dot net and started writing a few other fan fictions in several other genres. All the things that I love, so I may need some serious motivation and help to keep me writing this story. After all, once I post this chapter the next one needs to be revised so it makes sense and then… well… after Chapter 9, I have no more PRE-WRITTEN CHAPTERS! So any new ideas would be greatly appreciated and I will gladly give credit to anyone who suggests anything for this story beyond that point. Anyway, on to the story, and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. ^ ^;;**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Separated**

"KRRAAAAAAD!" Dark yelled out of nowhere in the darkness of Daisuke's room. He sounded like a lovesick puppy, albeit one capable of speech. He had been in a foul mood ever since him and Krad left their house. Now he had to stay with Daisuke again. _**(Poor Dark. How will he handle this?)**_

"Dark! Go to sleep!" Daisuke yelled from the top bunk bed. Dark could be seriously annoying when he went into a funk like this.

"I don't have to!" Dark yelled back at him. They'd had to add a bed to the lower half of the bunk bed so Dark would have a place to sleep. And he wasn't going to sleep in the basement, that place was just too creepy.

"You're So Annoying!" Daisuke yelled as he pulled the covers up over his head to try and ignore Dark, but he was moaning, wailing to be more exact. Like a beached whale or something.

"Boys! Go To BED!" Emiko's voice called from down the stairs and Dark bit his lip.

"But-!" Dark was about to argue when he could almost hear footsteps on the stairs themselves and he cut himself off.

"NO BUTS, MISTER. IF I HEAR YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD, I'M GETTING THE WIFFLE BAT!" Emiko shouted, her voice shrill from screaming so much, and so loud. Dark cringed and tried to remember the last time he'd seen the Dreaded Wiffle Bat of Beatings. _**(Yes, the Dreaded Wiffle Bat of Beatings. Whenever Dark wouldn't do as he was told, he would be beat up by this. Taught him his lessons. So now he's afraid of it.)**_

Dark shut his mouth and didn't say another word. Though he had so much more pent up frustration that he wanted to keep screaming. Perhaps he should go thieving again to pass the time, and even to try and get his mind off of everything for it. Besides, it's not like he would be seeing Krad that much anyway. The two were separated, and Dark was really kinda upset about that. _**(Gee, you think? O.o)**_

* * *

Krad was sitting in the living room trying to organize his thoughts. He was failing miserably so he had settled and resorted to alphabetizing the Video Tapes and DVD's. He stopped for a long moment and took a deep breath.

"I wonder if Dark is ok." He thought out loud to himself, not knowing that Satoshi was standing right behind him.

"Probably not." Satoshi said, walking closer to Krad and making his presence known to the white angel.

Krad literally jumped into the air at Satoshi's approach. He hadn't heard him coming as he hadn't really been paying attention. Something that was very strange for him. "Why do you say that?" Krad asked as he looked at Satoshi.

"Krad, the guy poured his heart out to you, and you say to go your separate ways because YOU can't understand your feelings. How do you think he feels?" Satoshi replied instead of really answering the question, though it was an answer regardless.

"Not very good, I would imagine." Krad said softly, gazing at the carpet beneath his feet.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Satoshi asked, finally taking notice of the DVD still held in Krad's hand.

"Huh?" Krad looked up suddenly and remembered what he'd been doing. "Oh! I was organizing the movies." He said as he indicated the shelf.

Satoshi stared at the movie case and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Krad asked, appalled by Satoshi's behavior and sudden laughter. _**(Krad really likes making things neat.)**_

"All in alphabetical order!" Satoshi cackled as he doubled over with renewed laughter.

"Shut up!" Krad yelled, his face turning a light shade of red. Satoshi continued to laugh without stopping and Krad could feel his anger rising. He threw the DVD in Satoshi's face as he turned and stormed up the stairs. "I hope you die laughing, Satoshi!" He yelled down at the younger boy.

This had the effect of getting Satoshi to settle down, and he picked up the DVD and set it onto the shelf where Krad would have placed it. With a sigh, he stood up and walked up the stairs to go to Krad's room. Satoshi bit his lip and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Satoshi!" Krad yelled through the door.

"Can I come in?" Satoshi asked, amazed and a bit confused by Krad's change in behavior.

"NO!" Krad answered through the door. Satoshi tried pushing it open but realized Krad was blocking the door himself.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? Now can you please let me in so we can talk?"

Krad opened the door and peered out at Satoshi, looking as though he didn't want to really let him in. "Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yes, now can I come in?" Satoshi replied.

Krad opened the door wider and let Satoshi walk into the room. He closed the door again and went to sit on his bed but seemed to think better of it. Eventually Krad sat down on the bed anyway. He hugged his knees to his chest, as if trying to enter the fetal position. Satoshi took a chair from the computer desk and sat down on that.

"You like him, don't you?" Satoshi finally asked after a small silence.

"I don't know." Krad said confused. "Do I?"

Satoshi sat in thought for a moment and then looked at Krad's face. The angel looked unusually lonely and sad, and Satoshi could just see the answer.

"You like him, I can see it." Satoshi finally spoke after searching Krad's facial expression and his behavior in the past few weeks.

"Like how you like Niwa?" Krad turned his head to look at Satoshi.

Satoshi felt a rush of heat on his face and knew that he was blushing. "Maybe, but we're talking about you here." He replied.

"Do we have to talk about me?" Krad was trying to change the subject and Satoshi wasn't about to let that happen.

"You're changing the subject, Krad. That isn't like you!" Now he was really concerned about the angel. He was acting so weird, so differently from the norm, it wasn't natural.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi. I'm just…" Krad paused and looked for the right words to say. "I'm just really confused right now."

"Are you?" Satoshi asked. "Are you really, Krad? Because it seems to me you're not as confused as you think you are."

"What do you mean?" Krad shot back, not wanting to face the truth. He was afraid of admitting his feelings.

Satoshi frowned, but continued anyway. "Maybe your mind is already made up. Maybe you like Dark, but you just don't want to admit it!" Satoshi said, sounding very much like a counselor or psychiatrist.

"What are you, my mother?" Krad looked particularly annoyed as he pulled himself out of the fetal position. He couldn't stand it when Satoshi started talking like this, because he was usually always right.

"What kind of comment is that, Krad?" Satoshi said, taken aback by the angel's change in demeanor. "You really aren't acting like yourself!"

"I'm sorry, Satoshi. I need to be alone for a while. We can talk more later." Krad said as he shook his head and turned to look out the window.

Satoshi took this as his cue to leave. "Alright, fine. Good night, Krad. And do try to get some sleep." He said before he left the room, and left Krad to his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Dark woke up late, as he usually did whenever he had to spend the night at Daisuke's. He sat up and looked around the room, but he got bored pretty quickly. Daisuke was nowhere to be found, so he was probably already awake and having breakfast. Dark yawned as he got out of bed and pulled a pair of pants on before heading downstairs.

Half-way on the way to the first level of the house, Dark stopped, because he could hear someone talking. It was a girl's voice, but it was most definitely not Towa's or Emiko's voice.

"Oh Niwa! I don't know what I'll do without Mister Dark!" Came the sad and whining voice of Risa Harada. Dark cringed at the sound of her voice and was about to turn around and go back up the stairs.

"It's okay, Miss Harada, don't cry!" Daisuke's voice said, trying to comfort the girl.

"Oh Niwa!" Dark went back down a little to get a better look at what was going on. He saw that Risa had flung her arms around Daisuke's neck and was sobbing on his shoulder. "You've always… b-been so… k-kind to me!" _**(Note: She's bawling her eyes out with 'false' tears.)**_

"Well… that's what friends are… well, for, Miss Harada." Daisuke said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _**(He needs a bit of rescuing.)**_

Dark cursed inwardly, but opted to help Daisuke out. "Hey, did someone mention my name?" Dark spoke up as he finished walking down the stairs. Risa's head shot up and she lunged for him.

She clung to him around his waist, still pretending to cry. "Mister Dark!" She exclaimed happily.

"Uh, hello Risa." Dark said, trying to sound surprised and generally happy to see her. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to see if he could pull her off.

"I was trying to ask Niwa to help me find you!" Risa cried as she looked up at Dark with a smile on her face. _**(Note: She's still acting. The little whore.)**_ "S-so… d-do you, l-live here?" She asked, trying to sound flustered, but Dark wasn't buying it.

"Uh, for a little while. I won't be living here for very long. I'm looking for a place of my own, so I'll be moving away soon." Dark answered honestly, though he wasn't about to tell her where he normally lived with Krad.

"No! Please don't move away, Mister Dark!" Risa cried out in sadness as she clung to his middle again. "I can't live without you!"

Dark got a sweat drop at the back of his head as he tried to pull away. Maybe he simply shouldn't have stepped in to help Daisuke, but then, he didn't like to see people cry. _**(Even though she's totally faking it.)**_

Daisuke was unsure what to do at the moment. Dark needed help more than he had needed it when Risa had first shown up. But what could he do? How could he help Dark?

"Umm… a-are you hungry, Miss Harada? I can get you something to eat!" Daisuke spoke up, hoping to distract her long enough so Dark could escape.

"Oh! That's a great idea! Mister Dark, let's go on a date!" She exclaimed happily, and both Daisuke and Dark wondered where she got that idea from. _**(Obviously from her own delusional mind.)**_

"Can I go get dressed first? I'm not exactly decent to go outside right now." Dark said nervously as he tried to think of a way to get out of here before she could catch him.

"Oh, um, sure." Risa said and let go of him rather reluctantly. "I'll be waiting for you down here." She smiled at him and Dark just nodded at her.

He went back up the stairs into the room and looked through the drawers for a shirt. Finding one, he pulled it on over his head, but he was not planning on going out with Risa. Dark opened the window onto the balcony of Daisuke's room and walked out there. Wiz was sleeping on a chair, looking very peaceful and content.

"Wake up, Wiz! We're going flying!" Dark said as he woke the familiar up and the creature looked up at him.

"Kyu?" Wiz yawned and started to lie back down to sleep. "Kyu."

"What do you mean you don't feel like it?" Dark exclaimed in anger, barely controlling himself from strangling the poor things.

"Kyuu.." Wiz made one final noise and went back to sleep.

"You little traitor!" Dark said angrily, trying to scold the little creature. Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs and he froze momentarily.

"Mister Dark?" Risa called, entering Daisuke's room and looking for him.

Of course, Dark did the first thing that came to his mind for a possible escape route. He jumped off the small balcony and landed hard on the ground below. He hadn't even thought about bringing his wings out. _**(Ouch.)**_ Dark jumped up onto his feet and made a run for it, hoping she wouldn't be able to find him when he stopped running.

"Mister Dark?" Risa yelled after him, but she didn't dare take the risk off jumping from the balcony.

Dark ran as far away as the park and finally came to a stop there. He was slightly out of breath, and panting, but he was hopeful that she wouldn't be able to follow him there. _**(Oh how wrong you are.)**_ Dark sat down at the fountain and calmed himself, but he suddenly found himself thinking about Krad.

* * *

Krad left the Hiwatari Manor to go for a walk in the park. The morning air was cool, but it was fresh and he took a deep breath, just trying to enjoy the day. Satoshi had asked him if he was ready to talk again, but he wasn't, not just yet.

Krad was walking through the park when he spotted the younger of the Harada twins looking around for someone. Most likely, she was looking for Dark, but that would have to mean the dark angel was in the park somewhere as well. He wasn't sure why he was smiling about that fact, but he figured he knew where Dark was, and went off looking for him.

Sure enough, as Krad approached the fountain near the middle of the park, there was Dark, sitting on the side thinking about something. No there was something you didn't see every day. It was an unusual sight to see Dark thinking so hard, so he walked over.

Dark was just lying on the side of the fountain, thinking about Krad. It took a few moments before he actually sensed the other angel approaching. He sat up and tried to think of a way to talk to Krad when he looked up and there was the white angel.

"So, what brings you here, Krad?" Dark asked as the other angel approached him.

"I needed to get some fresh air." Krad answered as he sat down next to Dark. "What about you?"

Dark laughed slightly. "I was uh, trying to get away from Risa." Dark answered as he got a sweat drop at the side of his head.

Krad frowned and shook his head. "You didn't do too good a job with that. She's here in the park, looking for you." Krad said as he looked at Dark's face, but Dark was looking at someone behind him. "What?"

"Oh no!" Dark managed to say.

"There you are Mister Dark!" Risa said with a smile. "I was worried you were trying to ditch me on our date!"

"Well that answers my question!" Krad said, anger and disdain dripping in his tone of voice, like acid. He turned to glare at Risa.

Risa stopped in her tracks as she stared at Krad. "Wow, you look like a white Mister Dark!" She said as her eyes widened further. If they got any more wide, one would expect her eyeballs to pop out.

Krad's face turned from annoyed to pure anger and hatred. "I look like a WHAT?" He shouted as he stood up and glared at the girl.

"A white Mister Dark!" Apparently she had no idea the danger she was in, and so she had no trouble saying it again.

"I. Look. Nothing. Like. Dark." Krad said in broken words, trying to keep calm, though he was glaring at the annoying girl so darkly, it was a wonder she wasn't affected by it.

Risa leaned around Krad to talk to Dark. "Mister Dark, are you going to kiss me this time? You said you would the last time we met!" She said, trying to ignore the man seething with anger. _**(Whoops. Those are the wrong words to say, Risa.)**_

Krad gathered a ball of light in his hands and blasted Risa with it. She went flying into the air and ultimately landed half-way across the world, to an evil spider pit in Canada, the root of all evil.

**End**

* * *

**Okay, to clarify something, NO! I do NOT think Canada is the root of all evil. That's just something I wrote in this story. Personally, I do not think of ANY country as being evil. Not even Russia or Germany, though bad things have happened there in history. But then, you can't blame all Germans or Russians for the crimes of others. Anyway, that's the end of the chapter, and again… I'm REAALLLY sorry I didn't remember this sooner. But then, there has also been a lot of moving to new apartments and stuff going on, so… I hope you enjoyed the new chapter… Please Read and Review and keep me going on this. I also would appreciate any ideas to use in this story, and I'll give credit to whoever gives the idea. So… bye for now!**


End file.
